


What does 'Family' Mean?

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: Prompto Leonis AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Iris, Bonding, Brotherhood, Cor's trash mouth, Death, Family, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Friendship, Gladiolus and Iris Mother who I have named Nivenia, Hurt/Comfort, Learning how to be a parent, Loss, Miscarriage, Other, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Prompto Leonis, Scary Cor Leonis, Separation Anxiety, Stress, Uncle Clarus and Uncle Regis, Younger Accordobros, baby prompto, cuteness, hard truths, joy, mentions of a past suicide, papa cor, protective cor, young chocobros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Cor had decided he was keeping Prompto and that was that. However, there was one problem with his discussion. He didn’t know the first thing about being a Dad.Lucky for Cor and Prompto though, they have a big family to help them along the way.1. Uncle Clarus2. Gladio and Auntie Nivenia (Gladio's mother)3. Uncle Regis and Auntie Aulea4. The Crownsguard Part 15. Noctis6. Ignis (Young Chocobros)7. Cor8. The Crownsguard Part 29. Uncle Cid and Cindy10. Iris11. Uncle Weskham12. Father and Son: Cor and Prompto





	1. Uncle Clarus: Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Cor struggles with becoming a parent. Lucky for him Clarus is there to knock some sense into him.
> 
> Side note: First chapter takes place directly after 'You are My Sunshine'. And Nivenia is the name I have given to Clarus' wife. It is also a name of a flower, that is apart of the Iris family. 
> 
> With that out the way please enjoy :)

Clarus put away his phone and waited quietly in the living room of Cor’s apartment.

It had been a long day for them both. Clarus had taken the day off so he could be there as emotional support for Cor. He knew that the Marshal would never allow himself to get emotional around him, but he insisted. He was bloody glad he had now. Both Clarus and Regis knew that Cor had grown attached to the little boy he found in Niflheim. He was attached way before he even made it back to Insomnia. Because of that factor, they knew today was going to be hard for him. Giving up a child was something the King and Shield could not even fathom. However, the Marshal had been fighting them and telling them that his lifestyle and his personality would never be able to provide a suitable environment for a child.

He was right.

Clarus knew that. But both he and Regis had an inclining that he wouldn’t go through with it. For the first time in such a long while, the pair saw joy on Cor’s face, and it was all because of the Niflheim child. When Cor stated he was giving him up, it made Regis and Clarus heart sink.

Cor needed to have something other than work in his life. He wasn’t the King and he wasn’t the Shield. Despite this, Cor put more time into Lucis then the pair combined. He was in desperate need of something to get him out of this rut. So, seeing Cor stop that car and pull out the tiny boy, promising he was going to protect him, just warmed Clarus’ heart.

Prompto would be good for Cor.

And Cor, well if Prompto needed protecting he could not think of a better person for the job.

The door to Cor’s room then opened and the Marshal quietly stepped out and began closing the door behind him.

Without wanted to make the atmosphere awkward Clarus spoke immediately and didn’t think to keep his voice down as he did so. “Cor we need-”

“Shhh.” Cor hushed him as he finished closing the door. “Just got him down.”

“Sorry.”

The Marshal then took a seat next to his long-time friend and relaxed into the sofa. It had been a long day. Cor woke up as just a temporary care taker to a stolen Niff child who had nowhere to go. Now, he was Dad to said child. In all his years he had never expected that to happened. Cor knew from the age of 7 he didn’t want a family. Not after his own Father buggered off and left him and his mother. He didn’t want to settle down and have children. But here he was. A Father. It was kind of surreal. He felt emotionally exhausted. Not only did he upset himself today, but by in nearly giving up Prompto, he had also caused the little guy so much upset and stress. Making Cor feel terrible.

All he wanted to do was relax and forgot that this day ever happened. He never wanted to see Prompto so sad or terrified again.  

However, Clarus was still here and he couldn’t relax. The Shield was like a big brother to him and after how reckless he had been he knew he was going to get a lecture. A big one. When he finally goes back into work Regis would also give him one. Right now, he really could not be asked to go through with this.

Not surprisingly, he was right. Clarus cleared his throat and spoke in a quieter voice then before so the Marshal didn’t rip his head off about being quiet again. “I have just been on the phone to Reggie. He said he is happy to arrange for you to sign adoption certificate for Prompto and make him a Lucian citizen.”

“Good.”

 _Here it comes._ Cor thought to himself.

“Listen to me. I know what you did today to the was the right thing for you both. However, you can’t go back on it. He is your responsibility. Whatever happens from here on out is all on you.” Clarus stated in a firm voice. He wouldn’t sit here and pretend that Cor liked it when he talked to him like this. But at the end of the day. Prompto was an infant. If Cor felt like he couldn’t handle it, this had to be sorted now.

“I know that Clarus.” Cor replied in an annoyed tone.

He would regret that.

Clarus hated it when he used that tone with him. Right now, Clarus didn’t give a flying fuck if Cor was going to act like a teenager and try to avoid the conversation. This was happening, and they were doing it now, whether the Marshal liked it or not.

“No, Cor you don’t. Every rash decision you have ever made has ended in you getting hurt. You, fighting Gilgamesh, you nearly died. You, deciding to disobey orders and go into Niffs territory, you nearly don’t come back. You, walking into the battle field without a plan is such a stupid idea. I have seen so many fall, because of that and you clearly don’t understand what could happen to you. Now, you have stolen a baby from a Niff facility, without thinking, and you have now made an everlasting bond with that child. Today, was the most reckless I have ever seen you. You are my baby brother and for once in your life you are going to listen me. You choosing to get him out of that car today was a rash decision. It may have been the right one, but a rash one none the less. Starting from this moment, every decision you make no longer solely affects you. It affects him too. His life is yours to protect and without you he will feel alone. If you do something stupid that costs you your life, it will destroy his. So, if you feel you can’t do this, this is your last chance to for an out Cor.”

Clarus didn’t mean to sound harsh. But he knew he needed to be blunt with him. Cor never listened to him and he needed to. He needed him to see that Prompto was now everything to him and that was how it was meant to stay.

He may have been a little hypercritical as his own job had to take priority over raising his own child, but not for one moment did Clarus stop thinking about Gladio. However, he didn’t have the luxury of choosing between the two. Cor did and Clarus was going to make sure he chose the right one.

But instead of Cor taking on board what he had just said, the Marshal glared at him and spoke in a stern and unforgiving tone. “You don’t want me to keep him then.”

Clarus then facepalmed himself. How was this man still alive? He was so dense sometimes and he swore Cor had selective hearing. No wonder the council got so frustrated with the young Marshal. He rubbed his eyes before taking his hand away from his face and looked directly at Cor.

“Of course, I want you to keep him you idiot.” Clarus took a different approach this time. Speaking in a more relaxed manner. Like Regis would have done if he was present. “Regis and I have never seen you so happy in our lives. He will be the making of you Cor Leonis. But if you don’t feel you can do this. You need to say. You need to tell me now.”

“He’s my son Clarus and will do anything to protect him.”

Finally! That was all Clarus wanted to bloody hear.

“Good.”

**XV**

The next day after Clarus’ lecture, he got a phone call.

One that he had been expecting but not one he wanted to have.

It was the middle of the night and after a long day of boring meetings and talks he just wanted to snuggle up in bed with his wife and go to sleep. That was not going to happen though. Cor had rung him a little over 5 minutes ago and was freaking out big time. Clarus had never heard the Marshal so stressed and disoriented in his life. Naturally, Clarus climbed into his car and drove to the Marshal’s apartment. It didn’t take him long to get there, neither did it take him long to Cor’s front door. Clarus was worried about him, but he knew exactly what this was about.

Cor had not listen to Clarus’ warning and was getting stressed over looking after Prompto. It was stupid really. The man had looked after him unofficially for the past 6 mouths. Now, as soon as he was the official carer of child he freaked out. If Clarus wasn’t so tired he may have felt sorry Cor. However, he was tired, and he was going back to the Citadel in less than 6 hours. No to mention the fact, he had not had a wink of sleep. No one wanted to mess with the Amicitia when he was tired. Not even Cor the Immortal liked being on the end of that.   

 As soon as Clarus knocked on the door it was opened with Cor standing there looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Before Clarus even stepped a foot in the apartment or even had time to speak, Cor started to vent at him.

“Clare I can’t…. I can’t do this. You were right I can’t do it.”

“Cor you can.” Clarus said calmly walking into his home and closing the door behind him. He knew what had caused the Marshal to become so distressed as soon as he walked in. In the next room there were cries from little Prompto. Clarus, being a father himself, could tell that the boy had been crying for a while now.  

Instead of soothing the boy. Cor was here venting and stressing. This did make Clarus angry. But he had to remine calm. For the time being…

“No, I can’t! I don’t know the first thing about being a dad. I mean my own father abandon me! He has been crying for hours and I don’t know what to do.” Cor was pacing up and down the room whilst frantically covering his ears then uncovering them again, trying to block out the sounds coming from Prompto.

Hearing Cor say those words hurt Clarus a little bit. Cor never spoke about his father, so upon hearing him say that Clarus knew that Cor was definitely struggling.

“Stop being stupid you have looked after him by yourself for 6 mouths. Pull yourself together.” Clarus stated in the calmest way possible. Even though he knew he was struggling, a child was screaming for him. He wasn’t doing anything about it.

Clarus swore to himself: _If you say one more stupid thing I am going to punch you Leonis._

“Clare I-” Clarus didn’t even give him the satisfaction of finishing that sentence. He punched Cor square in the face and stopped the Marshal dead, in mid-sentence.

From the impact and pure shock Cor staggered back and held his hand to his nose. The punch was not hard enough to make him bleed, but he just couldn’t believe Clarus had just punched him in the face. He didn’t even give him a warning he just did it. “What the fuck Clarus!”

“COR LEONIS GET IN THAT ROOM AND SEE YOUR SON! NOW!” Clarus shouted at the top of his lungs.

The Marshal didn’t need to be told twice and went straight into the room to see Prompto who’s cries only seemed to get lounder when Clarus screamed.

It didn’t take long for Prompto to stop crying though. In fact, it took less than 10 minutes. Cor was grateful he had finally stopped. He gave him his yellow chocobo toy and carried him into the living room. Cor knew that Prompto should have been in bed, but he didn’t want to give him another reason to cry.

When the pair got in there, they found Clarus sitting on the sofa with two cups of coffee and a beaker of milk on the coffee table. Prompto’s face lit up upon seeing the man and the milk and tried to get out of Cor’s arms as quick as he could. The Marshal put down the boy and sat next to Clarus, who at this point looked extremely tired. 

“Thanks Clare.”

“Not a problem.”

The pair then remind silent for a bit as Prompto grabbed his milk and drank it all quickly. He then sat down next to Cor’s feet and started to play with his Chocobo, making babble noises, so it was like the Chocobo was talking.

It made Cor smile. Clarus was glad to see that look on his brother’s face. Because he would be fucking damned if Cor ever called him out this late again, just so he could knock some sense into him. Maybe this moment would help the Marshal realise how for filling it was to raise a child.

Cor then got Prompto’s attention by patting him lightly on the head. The golden-haired boy looked up to his carer and smiled brightly at him. “Prom, you remember Uncle Clarus?”

“Hello Prompto. Nice see you again.” Clarus waved when Prompto looked in his direction. Wasting no time, knowing how short children’s attention span was, he pulled out a little stuffed toy sheep from his pocket and handed it to the small child. “And I picked you up a friend for your Chocobo”

Clarus smiled at him as he saw Prompto’s face light up. He handed him the toy and Prompto immediately clung on to it, accidently dropping the chocobo plush on the floor in the process of receiving the gift from Clarus.

“Prom what do you say?” Cor said.

“Thank you.” Prompto said still smiling and hugging his new toy with all his might. He then realised he dropped his toy from Cor and quickly picked up it up. He then started to make both the toys speak in a series of babbles and laughter that only a child would be able to understand.

“You are very welcome Prompto.” Clarus laughed a little. Children were just so cute sometimes.

He then turned his attention back to his friend. Cor was looking at Prompto with nothing but love. Clarus didn’t want to cut the moment short but he was tired, and he needed to make Cor see what he would be missing out on if he had another freak out and gave Prom away. Clarus then cleared his throat to get Cor’s attention before speaking.

“Look I know this is scary. You saw what a mess both Regis and I were, when Gladio and Noctis were born. But I am here for you Cor. Regis, Aulea, Nivenia and I. We are here to support you. This is going to be tough, but we know you can do this.”

“Really?” Cor said softly, still not diverting his gaze off of his son, who was blissfully unaware of what was going on around him.

“See you don’t listen to me. We are brothers and that isn’t going to change. You have saved mine and Regis life more times than we can count. Us helping you with Prompto is nothing compared to what you have done for us. We are happy to help. Do you like that idea Prom?”

Upon his hearing his name Prompto stopped what he was doing and looked at both the adults. He had no idea what he was being asked but he saw both adults smiling at him. He smiled back and simply stated.

“I like Uncle Clare.”

“See.” Clarus laugh. Even though the boy didn’t know he was doing it he only proved his point. This kid was going to be great for Cor. But not only was he going to be great for so called Immortal. He was going to be great for everyone around them too.

Cor then finally looked to his big brother and patted him on the back.

“I know. Thanks.”


	2. Gladio and Auntie Nivenia: Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days after Cor's wobble it is finally time for him to think about going back to work. However, he doesn't want to leave Prompto with a stranger. Clarus suggests that it is finally time for the Prompto Leonis to meet his own son:
> 
> Gladiolus Amicitia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-4 happened within a week of each other.

It had been three days since Cor’s wobble and it was finally time for him to think about returning to work.

Seven months he had been away from the Citadel and four of those months he was placed in Niflheim. In reality, he had been off duty for three months now, but that was too much time off in the Marshal's opinion. He needed to get back there soon so he could see what a mess the place had become with only Clarus, Monica and Dustin taking charge. Sometimes, he thought he was the only capable one out of the four of them.

However, there was an issue with returning.

That issue was: Prompto.

Since he found him wrapped up in wires and attached to a machine in that disgusting Niff testing facility, the boy had not left Cor’s side. This was now going to be a big problem. He knew he should have tried to make the boy more independent because he couldn’t take Prompto with him to the Citadel. As much as he loved the boy he knew he would definitely distract him. Cor was already knees deep in shit with the Council. He didn’t need to give them another reason to try and convince Regis to give him the sack. They had always hated him. Ever since they discovered he had lied about this age, in order to join the Crownsguard early. If it wasn’t for his efforts in the field, and the fact he was a naturally gifted fighter, he would have been gone years ago. Lucky for him though both Regis and Clarus had his back. But if he couldn’t perform his job properly because he now had bigger priorities. The Council would find it in their power to kick him out.

That is where Clarus became his saving grace yet again. Even if Cor insisted on fighting him every step of the way.

The Shield had suggested to Cor, that Prompto meets and makes some friends, so that he could get used to the idea of being away from Cor when he went to work. That friend could be his own child: Gladiolus Amicitia.

“No offence Clarus, but we all know what you Amicitia can be like. I can put up with you but Prompto isn’t like me. He is... well innocent.” Cor said standing still, trying to ignore Prompto running around his legs and pulling at his trousers trying desperately to get his attention.

This made Clarus chuckle. The sight was perfect. He wished he had a camera on him. He would have to make do with the memory. But the more important thing at the moment was trying to talk Cor into allowing his son to make friends. Considering how stubborn the Marshal could be, it was miracle he was even having this conversation in the first place.  

“Come on Cor. You know what Gladio is like. He will bring Prompto out of his shell. On the plus side he might be able to stay in a separate room from you for longer than 5 minutes.”

Cor looked down to the child that was still pulling at his trousers. The boy had really come along quite fast. When they first met he was nothing but terrified. He was even terrified of Cor for the first week they spent together. But as time progressed Prompto learnt to the trust the man that was no his full-time carer. Even going as far as to trust the King’s Shield, who he only knew for 3 months of this little life. The golden-haired boy then reached up asking to be picked up. Without thinking, Cor picked him up and the little boy latched his arms around his neck.

Oh Gods above this was going to be tough going back to work.

Prompto then nuzzled his head into his chest and got himself comfortable. This made Cor produce a very rare smile. Cor even went as far to hold the boy closer to him. In all his years this was something he would have never expected to happen to him.

Clarus on the other hand let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. “The reason why you don’t want him to meet anyone is because you want him to be solely dependent on you, isn’t it?”

“No.” Cor quickly responded in harsh manner. _Now I am showing my age around him_.

Cor was only 26 years old. But sometimes it would really get under his skin when Clarus and the others would use his age against him. Right now, he was only giving them ammunition to use against him. He quickly glanced down at Prompto who was not fazed by the way Cor had just spoken. Huh? That’s a new one. No one liked it when the so-called Immortal got angry, not even Clarus felt comfortable when Cor got angry. But this boy was not bothered by it. In this moment in time, he wasn’t sure it was a good thing for a bad thing… oh well give it a few years then Cor would make his mind up.

He turned back to Clarus speaking in a gentler tone then before. “It’s just. He only trusts me and you now. I don’t want him to get upset or anything and me not being there to sooth him.”

“Welcome to parenthood my friend.” Clarus laughed patting Cor on the back to show his sympathies towards the matter. “But he won’t be alone. He can stay in the nursery at my house with Gladio, Nivenia and Jared. He will be completely safe. Hey, if you really need to make sure he is doing okay, you can give Niv a call.”

“I couldn’t ask that of you Clarus.” Cor stated in disbelief. He didn’t want to throw the child, he decided to keep onto his best friend’s wife. Even if they did know each other pretty well, he would never ask that of Nivenia.

“You’re not asking. Nivenia was the one to suggest it. If you are really uncomfortable with it, you can hire a nanny when you feel more comfortable with him meeting more people. What do you say?”

The Marshal didn’t like it. Clarus and Nivenia had already done so much for the two of them. They gave him Gladio’s old coat, his old cloths, his old toys. They even went as far as to trying to find a house that would suit Cor’s and Prompto’s needs better. Now they were offering to look after his kid, so he could go back to work. He didn’t deserve these people in his life and he was fully aware of that. But on the other hand,… Prom did. He needed all the love and affection he could get considering what a rough start he had. Considering Cor didn’t know the best way to ensure that would happen he needed to take all the help he could get. But Clarus did. Gladio and him where as thick as thieves and maybe, just maybe, Prom could learn a thing or two from the mini Amicitia.

The young Marshal nodded.

“Okay. Only until he is comfortable with meeting more people, and I can find a nanny to look after him.”

Clarus rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You are a stubborn brat sometimes, you know that?”

After a couple of hours of explaining to Prompto what was going on and convincing him to get into the car with the help of his yellow Chocobo plush, the Shield, the Marshal and the little boy drove to the Amicitia residence. And Prompto hated every second of it. He hated cars and was clinging on to his Chocobo toy, as well as trying to cling on to Cor the entre journey. The Marshal had been forced to sit in the back seat in order to stop Prompto from crying. If this reaction was anything to go by, Cor had no idea how Prom was going to react meeting Gladio. He just hoped that Prom would be willing to go through with this. The poor kid just wasn’t used to a lot of things yet.

The Shield on the other hand was getting frustrated by the Marshal’s attentiveness to Prompto. Yes, it was adorable to witness but Cor had to allow the kid to cry. Otherwise, he was never going to learn, and it would kill both of them when Cor went back to work next week. As much as Clarus loved Cor, he was not willing to listening to him ‘panic’ about Prompto. He had enough of that from Regis every day. He did not need his other friend doing it as well. So, it was utter bliss when they finally made it the front of his Manor.

All three of them got out of the car quickly and made their way into the Ancient Amicitia’s Manor, and Prompto held onto Cor’s hand refusing to let go.

Upon stepping into the Manor, Prompto’s face became unreadable. Cor didn’t know if this was a good thing or not. After returning to Insomnia they only stayed in the Citadel for one day. After that they either remind in Cor’s apartment or some secret place within the heart of Insomnia so no one would know who Cor had brought back from Niflheim. Meaning that Prom had never seen so many pretty and grand things in his life before. The negativity in Cor’s mind then disappeared when Prompto smile and started to laugh at the paints on the wall.

 _Phew._ Cor thought to himself. At least he was adjusting to the new place.

Prompto continue to display this behaviour as they walked through the gigantic place and into the nursery where Gladio and Nivenia were waiting for their arrival. Both men just wished that this little sunshine was able to handle the mini Amicitia. Bahamut knew that he could be a struggle to deal with. Clarus opened the door to the nursery and from the moment the three of them stepped in, there was a huge shriek coming from across the room.    

“Dad! Uncle Cor!”

A happy, cheerful and energetic boy then started to run towards the three of them. This caused Prompto’s grip on Cor’s hand to get tighter, as well the hold on his toy that he had insisted on taking in with him. Cor return the sentiment to reassure him everything was going to be alright and he wasn’t leaving him. This action actually seemed to work making Prom’s gripped loosened a bit and he stared at the taller boy jumping up and giving Clarus a hug.

Then Prompto heard another voice coming from the same direction where the boy had come from. Only this time it was less bouncy and softer.

“Cor, you are a sight for sore eyes.”

A woman then started to walk over to the group. She had brown eyes and long waving chestnut hair, which contained golden stands woven through it. She was a good couple of inches shorter then Clarus and wore a simple dark green dress which had a flower pattern embroider on it. The dressed touched the floor and she walked gracefully as she approached them. Her smile was the thing that caught Prompto’s attention. She just looked so happy cheerful and calm. Prompto liked that. He felt… like he was safe being in her presents.

Then Cor spoke smirking at the women as he did so.

“Hey Nivenia.” He then took his eyes off her as Gladio had come up to him and started to jump up and down in front of him. Prompto then let go of Cor’s hand and grabbed on to his leg, hiding behind it and deciding he did not feel comfortable at all. Cor notice this but choose to ignore him. Like Clarus said if he didn’t allow him to meet new people he would be stuck in a constant state of fear for the rest of his life. He was not having that. This boy was a Leonis now. He needed to toughen up a bit. So instead he fisted bumped Gladio and patted him on the head. “Hey Gladio, nice to see you again mate.” 

Prompto then poked his head out from behind Cor.

Cor seemed to like this Gladio. So, it was okay? Prompto would trust Cor’s judgement over his own. Even if he did feel a little scared being in the other boys presents. He had to be brave because Cor was there. He didn’t want to upset him. 

He slowly started to pull his body out of hiding when he heard the women, who Cor called Nivenia, speak again. This time she was a lot closer and he could see her face properly as she was crouched down to talk to him.

“This adorable little fella must be Prompto. Hello there, little one, I am Uncle Clarus’ wife, Nivenia. You can all me Auntie Nivenia if you like.”

Prompto gave a little look to Cor for some reassurance. Cor simply nodded and pushed him forward a bit, so he could speak to her properly. As Cor had done this Prom was nearly certain that she was okay and that she wasn’t a scary person like the people that had previously ‘looked’ after him.

He gave her a small smile and quietly responded “Hi.”

“Oh, isn’t he cute.” Nivenia smiled back, before standing up straight.

Within seconds Prompto got another scare form the little boy, who had run at him early, as he was now suddenly right in front of him waving at him frantically and smiling. Prompto felt the urge to go back to where he was originally hiding but he remembered Cor was here. Everything was going to be okay. So instead he clung on to his Chocobo plush and did not move.

“Hey there. I'm Gladio.” Gladio outstretched his hand towards him, still smiling like there was no tomorrow.

The golden-hair boy didn’t know what to make of this weird gesture. It was new to him. Only naturally he turned his head up towards Cor who just stared blankly at him. Almost like he was waiting for him to do something. He then looked down at his hands and copied Gladio.

The taller of the two immediately took his hand in his and shook it. This made Prompto laugh. What an odd thing to do. He smiled back at Gladio and introduce himself. “Hi. I’m Prompto.”

“I like your Chocobo, Prompto. I got a bunch of toys around here. Do you want to play?”

The younger of the pair let go of Gladio’s hand and turned to face Cor yet again. “Cor? Can I go play?”

“Of course, Prom.”

Cor seemed happy with this. So Prompto was going to be happy with this. However, there was a strange feeling in his stomach. The same feeling, he had a couple of days ago when Cor put him in the car and walked away from him. He did not want that to happen again. So he decided he was going to ask just to make sure Cor wasn’t going to leave anytime soon.

In the sweetest voice he could he asked: “You stay here?”

“I am not going anywhere.”

Happy with the answer Prompto turned to Gladio brightly and stated “Yes, please Gladio.”

“Great come with me. I got bears, sheep, cars, action figures, blocks, you name it. You can play with which ever one you like.” Gladio grabbed his hand again and started to walk them towards the other end of the room where he was originally playing.

As soon as the pair got there, they sat down and started to laugh and play with all the toys that Gladio had at his leisure. Prompto even allowed Gladio to hold the Chocobo that Cor had given him. It was actually amazing how fast that had happened really. And it was warming to see. Prompto and Gladio were becoming fast friends. Something that neither Cor nor Clarus would have expected the little Leonis child to be able to do over an hour ago. It gave Cor hope that soon he would be able to leave Prompto alone for a while without him calling for him. Or without the worry that he might not return. Above all else it gave him some peace of mind. But it would take a while before he was completely satisfied with the entire ordeal.

That would come with time though. He knew that. He was then pulled from his thoughts as he felt an arm drape itself over his shoulders.

“See nothing to worry about. They are getting on great.” Clarus declared in his iconic ‘I-told-you-so’ tone. If Cor was 5 years younger, that sentence would have got to him and he would’ve floored Clarus for belittling him. But this was Clarus’ home and he was not going to display any kind of unnecessary violence in front of a 1 and 4-year-old.

No matter how tempting it was.

Cor just crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled. “Thanks Clare.”

“Cor you shouldn’t have been worried. You and Clare are the best of friends. If that is anything to go by, there is no way that our boys wouldn’t get along.” Nivenia laughed brightly. And of course, she was right.

She was always right.

When Clarus first introduced her to Cor, they did not get on. Not one bit. As she had a knack for being right all the time and conveniently **‘not meaning to’** rubbing it in the Marshal’s face. If Cor had been raised by Lord what’s his face, from the top of his tall arse bloody tower he would have been just as intelligent, if not brighter than her. Whereas he was far too reckless for her to even consider starting a friendship with.

However, as time went on they both saw the value within each other and that was Clarus. Cor knew that she wasn’t going anywhere because Clarus loved her and equally, Cor wasn’t leaving Clare’s side either as they were brothers. So, they neutrally decided to get on for his sake. And that tolerating one another would not do too much damage to their pride. Cor was so glad they were on good terms now. As he could not imagine what mess he would be in right now if Nivenia had not been so generous towards him and Prom. Although, they both knew that they would never get on like Cor and Aulea did. They were happy knowing that.

But they were more stratified with knowing that their friendship was making Clarus happy. Now more importantly it was making their children happy.   

“I can see that now.” Cor huffed at her.

She laughed in return. “You need to stop being silly.”

“Niv is right Leonis. You are being silly.” Clarus then pulled him in for a noogie, and all Cor could hear was Nivenia laughing at the pair in the background.

_Oh… Lord Amicitia. You are going to pay for that._

_Pay for that dearly._


	3. Uncle Regis and Auntie Aulea: A Play Date with the King and Queen of Lucis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is finally taken back to the Citadel so he can meet his Uncle Reggie. The pair couldn't be more delighted to know one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-4 take place within a week of each other.

“I think you choose a great name for little Prompto here.”

Regis smiled brightly at down at the little boy who was currently looking absolutely gobsmacked by the King’s bedroom. To Prom, it looked kind of like his Uncle Clarus’ house but way more stunning and it had a lot more stuff in it. The room was covered in pictures, flowers, and various objects that Prompto didn’t know the name of yet. Along with many, many books. Prompto liked the books. Especially the one about the Chocobo and the rabbit. it was his favourite. However, out of everything in the room he couldn’t seem to divert his eyes away from the golden picture frames. Mainly because it reminded him of his Chocobo toy and his hair. He giggled a little when he felt a hand touch his head to ruffle his hair.

It was Uncle Regis… That’s what Cor called him anyway. Somewhere in the banks of his memory, Prompto knew he had seen the man before. So instead he just smiled at the man and then continued to stare at the picture frames.   

“To boost your ego, you mean?” Cor answered rolling his eyes as he watched his son gorping at everything in sight.

That took Cor back a few years. He probably had the same look on his face when he became a member of King Mors’ personal guard. Like father, like son hey?

Before Regis could defend himself in anyway, he was rudely pushed by his wife, Aulea. She laughed a bit before talking to Cor, teasing him to the best of her ability. “What were you thinking Cor? Like King-King, needed his ego boosted any further.”

That women did love to tease both of the men in the room with her. She had bright blue eyes that matched that of her 1 year old son’s and her chocolate brown hair was a short and bouncy. If she wasn’t wearing her Royal black dress, that she was forced to wear in court, the women would have looked like commoner. Because in reality that was what she was. That was probably why Cor and Aulea got on so well. Because they understood each other’s upbringing and shared similar experiences. Whereas Regis, Clarus and Nivenia all had the luxury of a noble upbringing and could never understand how the other two used to live.

It was a miracle that Aulea and Regis even met in the first place. If it wasn’t for Aulea’s father work in the military, the pair would have never had met when they were 6. Equally if Mors hadn’t died when he did, the pair would have never of got married either. For Mors disapproved of Regis’ and Aulea’s relationship. He couldn’t stand the thought of the Royal Line of Lucis stooping so low, marrying into the lower classes of society. But Regis didn’t care. He hated the man so his opinion meant nothing to him. Besides, they were the perfect match, and anyone was blind not too see that.

Cor was just so grateful that they did marry. He had always liked Aulea and she always seemed to be able to cheer him up when he was down. Now that all three of them where parents, the kind-hearted Queen was more than willing to give Cor advice on raising Prom. But she had always been like this. On route to gala’s and charity events around Lucis, Aulea would often order the car to be stopped so she could speak to the citizens. This way she could hear first-hand their problems and worries.

To everyone in Lucis she was something else, something that they had not seen before. Well not since the first healer of the scourge had founded Lucis, anyway. Which was a good thing. Because she encouraged Regis to do the same. Listen to what the citizens needed not what they thought they did. Over time they easily became the most beloved monarchs in hundreds of years and it was all down to her.

“He named him after Clarus as well. Anyway, I think Prompto Clarus Regis Leonis is a wonderful name for him.” Regis then bent down and tapped Prompto on the shoulder.

The little boy turned to face Regis and smiled brightly at him. This was good because since meeting Gladio, Prompto had really come out of himself. He was willing to meet people and be out of Cor’s grasp for more than a few minutes. Cor just hoped this behaviour continued so he could go back to work. “You are just so cute, aren’t you?” Regis said in a high pitched voice, returning the smile back at Prompto.  

“Reg, you know he can understand you right?” Aulea sighed to herself. Sometimes, she wasn’t sure if she only had one child. Regis acted like a child more than Noctis did.

“I am only speaking to him.”

“He’s not 3 months old. Ignore your uncle Reggie, Prom.” Aulea continued to tease her husband as she looked down at her new nephew.

“I like Uncle Reggie. He speaks funny.” Prompto laughed as he poked Regis on the nose.

Cor was a little taken back from that. He didn’t know were Prom had picked that up from. It certainly wasn’t him. It was more than likely from Clarus. Just another thing he was going to have get the elder back for. Even if it was funny, Prom couldn’t just do that to anyone.

“I like you too little one.” Regis returned the gestured by lightly poking Prompto on the nose. This only made the little boy’s giggle grow louder. Prompto then run straight at Cor and hugged his leg pretended to hide from Regis and Aulea. The King then stood up and smiled fondly at the sight. “I agree with Clare, you definitely made the right decision.”

“Yeah.” Cor nodded. Seeing his little boy hug him made his heart warm.

No one had ever trusted Cor like Prompto did. Or love him as much. There was so much trust and love in blonde’s eyes and it was all directed at the Marshal. He was so happy and grateful he had stopped that car. He was so happy Clarus knocked some sense into him. Because this was his. He didn’t want to give it up. Not even for his job would he give this up.

He was then pulled from his thoughts by Aulea mocking him again. “You are getting a little sentimental Leonis. Never thought I would see the day.”

“Am not.”

“You are.” Aulea declared in her mum voice, further teasing her friend.

Before a ‘fight’ broke out between the two Prom’s little voice filled the room. Everyone looked down to see what he had to say. For Regis, he could not have been a happier Uncle then he was right then. For Prompto had let go of Cor’s leg and was tugging at Regis’ as he spoke polity.

“Uncle Reggie? Can I do some colouring, please?”

“Why of course you can.” Regis then wasting no time picking Prompto up.

Cor then wanted to say something. Or snatch Prompto out of Regis arms. The boy had never been picked by anyone else but him since he got him out of Niflheim. It was like fear had taken over him. The Marshal couldn’t explain why all he knew was he wanted to see if Prompto was happy with his new advancement. He expected Prompto to cry. To call out for Cor and try to grab onto the man for safety as soon as possible.

However, the opposite happened.

He didn’t cry. He didn’t call for Cor. He only laughed and smiled as Regis started to walk away with Prompto over towards his desk. Neither Prompto nor Regis noticed Cor’s discomfort and Regis continued to talk to the boy in his arms. “As you asked so nicely, I will let you sit in my chair while you colour.”

The Marshal just stared at them for a little bit. Prompto was laughing while Regis was bouncing him on his knee. Prompto was even telling Regis what colour’s he wanted to use and what paper they should draw on. It made Cor feel jealous if he was perfectly honest.

He loved the fact that Prompto was comfortable with Regis. He loved the fact he was comfortable being around new people. But at the same time, that was his baby. After 6 months of looking after him it made Cor feel a little lost seeing someone else look after him. Lost in a sense that Prompto was not looking at him 24/7 and was allowing himself to trust more people. It had only been a few days since the kid met Gladio. But every day since they had been going to the Amicitia Manor so he would get used to his surroundings. In a way it scared Cor. Knowing that someday Prom would no longer need him. He knew it was silly. It would happen eventually. It had to. But he didn’t want it to happen so quickly.   

“Hey, it is a good look for you, fatherhood.” Aulea’s voice knocked him from his thoughts and he looked to see her staring at Regis and Prompto as well.

“Not going to lie to you Aulea. It is hard work.” Cor wasted no time admitting that to her. For he knew that Aulea could see straight through him and would eventually make him tell her what was going on in his head. But he did the same thing with her. They could both tell when the other was stress or worried. Just another reason why they were such great friends.

Aulea then turned to face him and smiled weakly at him. Not with pity but with sympathy. “Your telling me, Noctis is a little terror in his own right. But it’s worth it. Just seeing my baby smile makes it worth it.”

“I know what he is worth to me. I just want to do right by him.”

Aulea’s smile continued to grow as she placed a comforting hand on his arm. Before proudly saying, without a hint of worry or doubt in her voice. “That is why you are going to be a great dad.”

Cor returned the smile and nodded back at her. He wasn’t one for deep conversation. She knew that. He was just happy that she had faith in him. Gods, knows sometimes he didn’t have any in himself. That extra support was always a blessing to have especially when it came from either Clarus, Regis or Aulea. 

“Cor!”

The Marshal’s head immediately snapped to where Prompto had called his name from. He felt his heart literally skipped a beat. There was a sudden rush of fear and adrenaline pumping through his body. He was ready to jump to whatever that boy needed. He was just so glad that he was trained to deal with his instincts and emotions. He was trained to channel them, so he could control them. Because if he didn’t have that under his belt he would have looked like a right fool in front of the King and Queen of Lucis. Yet again.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Prom’s happy face and Regis smiling proudly at the boy. At least he wasn’t hurt.

“Look Cor, Prompto has drawn me a Crown.” Regis waved him over while holding Prompto steady, so he didn’t jump off of his lap and fall onto the floor.

“Just coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea what Cor and Aulea would have a strong friendship. Even if she isn't even mentioned within the game. Oh well.


	4. Crownsguard Part 1: The Marshal and the Toddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cor first day back at work. He really shouldn't have brought Prompto along with him. Well he can't change it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1-4 take place within a week of each other.

Today was the day Cor was going back to work.

He loved his job. He would be lying if he didn’t find it exhausting and very demanding. But he loved it all the same. Now, after 7 months out, either in the field or raising Prompto, he was finally making his way back into the Citadel with said child. He knew he was being stupid and the Crownsguard training barracks was no place for an infant. But when he strapped Prompto into his car seat to take him to the Amicitia Manor the boy gave him puppy dogs eyes. Cor had explained to him what was happening today, and the kid did not like that idea at all. Even though things had progressed and Prompto was now able to be in separate room from Cor for more than a few hours, Prompto was aware that Cor was in the same building as him. But today was going to be different and he didn’t like.

Those eyes melted Cor’s frozen heart. So instead he took him into work.

It was about time for Prompto to meet Monica and Dustin anyway. He didn’t even know if Clarus had told them about Prompto. He didn’t even know if the council was aware that he had brought the child back from Niflheim. He assumed not. Otherwise, Prompto would have been taken from him the moment he stepped foot in Insomnia. He was glad they didn’t. Even if they found out today, tomorrow, next year. They would be stupid if they thought they were taking him from Cor the Immortals care.

Very stupid indeed.

As soon as the pair reached the Citadel, he picked up Prompto and made his way to his office. He manged to avoid everyone by taking the emergency exists to his office. He didn’t want to alarm Clarus or Regis of the fact he had Prompto with him. He would surely get a telling off if they found out. So they weren’t going to. Simple as that. Cor looked at the time and saw it was 6:00am. He may have gotten here a little early and it was certainly too early for the little boy who had now fallen asleep in his arms.

The poor tike. Wait… Cor could use this to his advantage. He wrapped Prompto up in a blanket and made a sling placing the child on his back firmly, so he didn’t fall off. After he was satisfied Prom wouldn’t fall he made his way towards Clarus’ empty office. He knew the highly respected Shield of the King would be waiting his arrival with said child at his place. So this gave Cor plenty of time to get the man back for giving him a noogie. He just hoped Prom would not wake up as he was doing it.  

**XV**

It got to about 10am before Monica and Dustin stepped into the Marshal’s office and what a sight they saw.

Cor was sitting at his desk with a baby on his lap, who shoving colours in his mouth and trying to shove some into the Marshal’s. The Marshal did not look happy and his voice even confirmed it. However, the little boy didn’t seemed to be aware of Cor’s sudden mood drop. And continued to laugh, sticking more crayons into his tiny mouth.

“Prompto take that out of your mouth.” Cor said praying the colours from the boys mouth as he thought all of this was a game. The Marshal didn’t even notice that the pair had stepped into his office, shut the door and come right up close to his desk during this time.

Realising that this was the case, Monica cleared her throat before speaking to get the Marshal’s attention.

“We can see why you have been busy.”

Cor looked up from what he was doing and was taken back slightly. He didn’t notice they had come in. That was some cause for concern. He knew this little boy would distract him if he brought him. Did he listen to his senses? No. This boy was really going to be the death of him he could tell that. However, Cor didn’t get a chance to speak as Dustin spoke, blocking any chance for the Marshal to explain himself.

“Clarus told us it was because of something you brought back from Niflheim, but we did not expect it was a child.”

That made the Marshal smile inside. He did like it when he was able to surprise Monica and Dustin. A child just about did the ticket.

He spent about half an hour explaining to the pair what had happened over the last couple of months and now that he was a proud father to Prompto Leonis. He even went into detail on what he saw in Niflheim and how it would have made him worse in all of Eos if he left the little boy there. They couldn’t have agreed more with him. They then spent a further half an hour introducing Monica and Dustin to Prompto.

The blonde boy was as smiley as ever and liked his new Uncle and Auntie. He thought Dustin was a little quiet. He didn’t really speak much. But he seemed nice enough and he even went out of his way to give the child a biscuit. A factor that Prompto was very grateful for. Whereas Monica she was a little harder to read. She was nice and kind. Her, Dustin and Cor seemed to get on well so she was definitely a nice person. However, she was nothing like his Auntie Aulea or his Auntie Nivenia. She didn’t ask him if he wanted a hug. She didn’t push her face into his. In a way, he was glad about that. But at the same time it confused him. He thought every woman he was going to meet would treat him in the same way. But she was nice and Prompto felt he was safe around her. Mainly because Cor was in the room with him but he definitely didn’t feel threaten.

As more time passed Prom became distracted and diverted his attention towards the toys that Cor had brought with them. Giving Cor, Monica and Dustin a chance to talk about the recruits and where each individual group was up into their training. The Marshal was less then pleased on what he was being told. _Don’t worry_ Clarus said. _Everything was going to be fine_ he said.

Like fuck it was.

Clarus may have been in charge but Regis and the council did take up most of his time so he didn’t see the attitude of the recruits and the laziness that had wormed it’s way back into the training room. The laziness was present when he started his own training. However, it was gone as soon as he became Captain of the Crownsguard. Which lead to a fast promotion to Marshal within a matter of months. Mainly because the previous Marshal felt intimated by his methods and sheer fame. No one listened to the former Marshal anymore and listen to Cor instead. So he resigned giving way for Cor to take up the mental.  

So upon hearing this, Cor was not happy.

“What have you told them lot?” he asked not even attempting to hide the annoyed tone in his voice. He didn’t blame either Monica or Dustin for the laziness. But if they were a little harsher it wouldn’t have happened in the first place.

“Told them that you were analysis what you found.” Monica smiled looking at Prompto and then back to the Marshal. “Can’t say I was wrong.”

“Hmmm.” Cor thought as he saw Prompto drop his toys and walk towards him.

Without thinking the Marshal opened his arms and when Prompto got to where he was sitting he picked him up and placed the buddle of joy on his lap again as he knew that Prompto had something he wanted to ask him. He could just tell by the way Prom looked lost and confused, yet happy at the same time, that there was something on his mind.

Cor wasn’t wrong either.

“Are we going to see Uncle Clare today?” Prompto’s voice lit up the room and Cor’s anger seem to fade into the corners of his brain as the young one spoke.

“He’s busy with a little water problem today.” Cor nearly smiled to himself. It would teach the Amicitia not to noogie him in future. Maybe placing plastic cups full of water all over his office and all over his paperwork was a little extreme. However, he did also teach his son to poke the King of Lucis on the nose. So therefore, Cor felt it was a justified payback. “You got Uncle Dustin and Auntie Monica instead.”

Prompto nodded and accepted this before smiling at the other two adults in the room. He then wasted no time touching everything he could that was in reach on Cor’s desk. Cor was just glad that nothing important or dangerous was on there.

“You ready to come and scream at a few people then?” Dustin question smirking at what Prom was doing.

“Been slacking. Can’t say I will be sorry for it.” Cor then held on to Prompto and stood up walking away from his desk as he did so. He heard Prompto whine a bit as he was no longer allowed to touch what was on his carer’s desk. But Cor didn’t seem to care. So Prompto decided it wasn’t worth making a fuse about.

“Any chance they get when you’re not here they do.” Monica nodded in agreement. They needed a good telling off and no one was better to do it then Cor.

Cor then walked over to Dustin and place Prompto into his arms before boldly stating. “We are going to have to change that. Dustin look after him.”

“Cor? Cor where are you going?” Prompto’s voice turned from joy to panic now, as he saw Cor slowly being to walk away from him.

He didn’t that to happen again. He didn’t want Cor to leave him. He had been good. He had been brave. He hadn’t been naughty like he was in that other place. He knew he didn’t deserve to be punished. But that was what it felt like. He didn't like being punished. Every time, that happened in the other place it made Prom cry. He didn’t want to cry. Cor heard the pain in his voice and he wanted to snatch the boy back again. But he couldn’t. He had to remain calm and allow this to happen. Yes, Prom was scared, but he couldn’t be forever. So, he turned back to face him and place a hand on his head to ruffle his hair.

“Work buddy. You stay here with Uncle Dustin I won’t be long.” Cor smiled to comfort him.

“Come back.” Prompto questioned with his voice eased a bit. He needed to make sure he wasn’t leaving him again. He just had to make sure…

“I promise I will.”

“Love you.” Prompto said holding on to Cor’s hand as he tried to pull away from him. Cor smiled and place his lips to the child’s forehead giving him a soft comforting kiss. He soon pulled away and lightly squeezed his hand in return.

“Love you too.”

**XV**

“Come on. This isn’t a fucking dance show! You need to hit your opponent harder.” Cor shouted through the hall as the recruits stared to train. If he wasn’t pleased by their lack of effort, they were even less pleased that he had returned to whip them all back into shape. For they had gotten used to be being lazy and not training until their bones cracked. So, when Monica and the Marshal burst into the training hall, everyone fell silent with fear. Knowing full well this was going to be the toughest training session they would ever face.

They respected the Marshal. Who didn’t? But that respected was also coated with a layer of fear and no one wanted to mess up. No one wanted to look like a fool and be picked out. But because of that fear, everyone was messing up. This was only making Cor’s patience’s wear thinner. He did not want to deal with a bunch of school children today.  

So when the Marshal shouted again at everyone they all jumped at the volume and the level of anger in his voice. “Do you really think in the field the Niffs are going to stand there and let you hit them? Be fucking quicker or you could be dead.”

After that everyone worked harder. Pushed themselves harder. But it just didn’t seem to be good enough for the Marshal. He would walk up to people as they were sparring and pick at very little detail there were doing wrong.

“Dead!” He would shout if their stances weren’t firm enough.

“Dead!” He would shout if they weren’t paying attention to every little detail there opponent.

 “Look at that your dead too.” Cor shouted to the person who had fallen over. He was getting very frustrated by the sheer lack of effort and willingness the recruits were putting in. Which only forced him to get angrier and louder as a result. “Put your backs into it. You are training to protect, not to be the protected.”

He then walked back over to where Monica was standing and put his hands behind his back. Scanning the room in search of any unlucky person who thought that they could relax for a moment. If they thought that they were gravely mistaken.

Monica turned to him and said rather sarcastically. “They have really missed you.”

“They will in a minute if they don’t start pulling their thumbs out. Remind me to never go away for 7 months again.” Cor’s gaze didn’t divert form the recruits as he spoke to Monica. He wanted them to realise that he was back and he was going to be here for a long time to come. So any slackers that were trying to worm there way up the ranks were not going to get very far. Especially with him there watching their every move. Suddenly someone caught his eye and he shouted at the top of his lungs getting their attention. Well, everyone else as well. “Axis, if you don’t start shaping up you will be doing laps until you pass out. Same goes for Lopaz.”

He then heard something to the right side of him. Laughter? Oh he was not having that.

Not even looking at the man in question Cor said darkly. “Find something amusing, Cortez?”

The laughter suddenly stopped. As Cor turned to face the person in question he saw their face drop. Cortez then began to stutter as the Marshal approached him. The Marshal face was unreadable, and he was scared. He was fucking terrified. “No, Marshal. Not at all.”

“Good.” The Marshal stated. Now he was only a few inches away from Cortez and he continued to speak. “Because if there was you would be joining them. That goes for the lot of you.” Cor shouted turning back around to talk to everyone else in the room.

He quickly called them all over into a semi-circle to give them a bollocking they would never forget. He was displeased with their effort. He was displeased by their lack of will. But above all he was displeased by their rudeness and cheek. As some started to talk as he continued to shout at them. He thought about letting it go but the talking just got louder and louder and he was not dealing with it anymore. He stopped himself mid-sentence and screamed louder than he had in a very long time.

“STOP FUCKING TALKING!”

They did. Whoever it was shut up. Whereas everyone else flinched and decided it was in there best interest to listen to the Marshal. He composted himself for a moment then continued with whatever he was saying. “Now, everyone I want you-”

The Marshal was then cut off by the doors of the training room being swung open. Everyone, including Cor, looked to see who it was. What caught everyone off guard was a blonde hair child running into the room with some speed on him. Not even a second after that Dustin was running in close behind him trying his hardest to catch the child before he caused any graveness to the recruits training.

Then everyone got a further shock.

As the little child ran straight towards the Marshal and when he reached him, he latched himself to his leg. He then buried his face into his leg and happily shrieked the Marshals name: “Cor” at the top of his lungs. No one dared to speak. No one dared to move. They wouldn’t have breathed if they didn’t have to do it to survive. To put it bluntly they were shocked. They were shocked that a child had burst into the room and found the least looking nurturing person there.

The Marshal wore a face of stone as he looked at the child. He then quickly diverted his eyes to Dustin giving him an unimpressed look before looking back down at the child who still hanging on to his leg. Realising that Prompto wasn’t going to let him go he reach down and picked the boy up. Sighing heavily to himself as this was the exact thing he wanted to prevent today.

But a lass he knew he had scared the entire group of the Crownsguard by he picking the boy up. What would scare them ever more was the dramatic change of tone in his voice. As he spoke to the child in a calm and gentle voice. “Yes.”

“Can we go home now?” Prompto asked quietly. Noticing that all the people in the room was looking directly at him. He felt uncomfortable and he just wanted to be with Cor.

This only made Cor sigh deeper. He really should have just taken Prompto to Clarus' house today. This way, this would have never had happened and the guard would be none the wiser to his recent personal affairs. Definitely tomorrow he was going to leave Prompto in Nivenia’s and Jared’s care. Even if the boy cried for him.

“Stay with Dustin for a little bit longer Prompto, then we can.”

“No.” Prompto then throw his arms around Cor’s neck and refused to let go. Still no one in that room said a single word. As they were far too frightened to think what the Marshal would say or do if they questioned why a child was currently hugging him and asking him to take him home.

“Right.” Cor breathed out.

He then looked over to the recruits who were staring at the him and his son. Even though this wasn’t their fault. He could tell it was making Prom feel uncomfortable. His protectiveness over the boy started to surface and he couldn’t help but snap. “What are you lot staring at? Laps now!”

As soon as the order was given every single one ran.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where Prompto an Noctis are finally going to meet.


	5. Noctis: The Start of an Unbreakable Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 6 months of waiting Prompto and Noctis are finally going to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 6 months after the last chapter. Here both Noctis and Prompto are 2 years old.

The time had come.

The day was the day that little Prompto Leonis and little Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum were finally going to meet. It had been a whole year since Cor found Prompto and the pair still had not be introduced to one another other for multiple of reasons. The first being Cor had to work. Because he had been away from work for so long, it meant his schedule was hectic. Not to mention the fact he now had a child to look after. He barely made time for himself let alone anyone else. Meaning the boys meeting got pushed back.

Secondly, Regis and Aulea barely had any time either. The tension between Niflheim and Lucis was started to build up again. Therefore, the two had more things to worry about, then two boys meeting. They had to go to council meetings, go on diplomatic campaigns, they had to boost social moral. All while finding time to their own child. Also they both wanted to be present when the pair met. It just became one thing after another, after another. So, it never happened.

When things finally started to calm down for Cor, Regis and Aulea. Illness struck the Queen of Lucis.

An illness that prevented the boys from meeting and sadly cost the Queen her life.

The entirety of Lucis went into mourning after her death. Regis became inconsolable for weeks. No one was able to break him from his trance. As he had not only lost a wife but a best friend and mother to his only child. The child, that he would later find out was to be the King of Light, who had to die to save the world. Because of this, it took weeks for Regis to be able to function properly. The only reason why he able to get himself back on track was because he had Noctis to think about. For he could not leave his son fatherless as well as motherless. Noctis didn’t fully understand what was going on, all he knew his Mummy wasn’t ever coming back and it made his Dad sad. Which only lead to the boy’s meeting being pushed back even further.

As well as Regis being affected by Aulea’s death, it greatly impacted Cor. It hit him hard. That was one of his closest friend. Someone who he considered a sister, was now gone. But he had to carry on. However, he did think mentioning to his grieving friend that their children should finally meet was crossing the line a bit. So, it never came up into conversation.

But it had been two months since Aulea’s death now. The King and the Marshal, thanks to the Shield’s badgering, finally decided it was the right time for Noctis and Prompto to meet.

Cor and Prompto were taken to the King’s chambers and waited patiently for the Prince. Like Noctis, Prompto was still a little too young to understand what had happened to his Auntie Aulea. He knew that she was gone but he didn’t understand where or why. It confused the child, but Cor had asked him not to mention it around his Uncle Regis. So, he didn’t. He liked Uncle Regis and he didn’t want to make him sad. That was the reason why they had come to the Citadel today. They were here to cheer up the King and Prince of Lucis. Despite the fact that Prompto had not met Noctis, he was going to try, to the best of ability to make the boy happy. Cor was going to do the same for Regis.

Th clock struck 4:30pm before Regis even brought Noctis into conversation. He looked at Prompto who was quietly sitting next to Cor and spoke in a gentle tone. Prom still thought Regis was sad. But he decided to not mention that.

“Prompto, you are going to be meeting Noctis today.”

“Don’t worry Prom. Noctis is great. You too will get on fine.” Cor said ruffling his hair as he spoke to him.

But Prompto wasn’t worried. He wasn’t scared. He just wanted to do what Cor had asked of him and make Noctis happy. He would do it because Cor had asked him. He loved his carer and would do anything for him. He even had drawn Noctis a picture of Chocobo to make his soon to be friend smile. He thought it would make the Prince happy. Chocobo’s made everyone happy, even Gladio.

“I am certain you will.” Regis smiled weakly.w

This was hard for him. For Cor, Aulea and Regis had tried so hard to all be together for their children’s first meeting. Now it was only Cor and Regis able to witness it. He wanted to cry but he would not allow his son or his nephew to see that. He didn’t even want Clarus or Cor seeing that.

Before the atmosphere got heavy there was a knock at the door. The guards quickly opened it and allowed the person entry. The King quickly rose from his chair as he saw his son holding hands with his Nanny. 

“Your Majesty. The young prince.” Noctis' Nanny stated as she let go of the little boy’s hand.

He ran straight to his father as soon as she let him go. Before Noctis could get to Regis, the King bent down, arms opened wide and scooped the boy up into his arms pulling him in for an enormous hug. He felt Noctis smile into his chest and the King couldn’t help but hold the little boy close. It had only been two months since his wife died but already he was seeing Aulea in Noctis. His blue eyes. The way he smiled. His kind and caring nature, when he wanted to show it. Noctis was all Regis had left of Aulea, and he was determined to make him happy. Just like Aulea would have wanted.

“Noctis my beautiful boy.” Regis whispered into the boys ear making Noctis snuggling into his chest more. Regis longed for more moments like this. But a lass being King did have it’s down side. Having moments like this with his son, would be the one’s he treasured the most.

He then looked up towards Noctis' Nanny and nodded his head at her. “Thank you my dear you are excused.” The Nanny returned the gestured and left the King, the Prince, The Marshal and Little Prompto Leonis in the room. (With a few Guards manning the door.)

However, Noctis had not notice that his Uncle Cor was in the room yet. If he had, he would have stopped hugging his dad and gone straight to his favourite Uncle. Noctis loved Clarus but Cor allowed him to get away with things. But instead he was blissfully unaware of both the Leonis’ presents and continued to nuzzle into his dad’s arms.

“Daddy! I missed you.” Noctis said quietly so only Regis would be able to hear.

“Miss you too little one.” Regis smiled.

Then he suddenly remembered what they were here for. He didn’t want to pull Noctis away from him but at the same time Noctis needed to meet Prompto. Regis felt Noctis resist him and tried his hardest to hug his father again. However, he needed to do this. Prompto wasn’t that sociable and neither was his own son. They needed to get to know one another. Even if that meant his time with Noct was cut short.

When Regis finally got the boy away from his chest he looked at Noctis and spoke gently and lovingly. “Now Noctis, you know I have spoken to you about Uncle Cor’s son.”

Noctis’ head then snapped up.

He looked around the room and saw his Uncle Cor sitting there. Cor waved at the little Prince and Noctis saluted back at the Marshal. It was a thing they always did. But then Noctis noticed the little boy sitting next to his Uncle smiling brightly back at him. Oh so this was Cor’s son.

“Prompto.” Noctis said stilling looking at Prompto curiously.

“Yes. Here he is son.”

Regis nodded putting Noctis down. As he did this Cor stood up and carefully took Prompto off the chair. Prompto seemed more eager to meet Noctis, then Noctis seemed to meet him. But he didn’t mind. He waddled away from Cor until he was a few feet away from the Prince and waved at him with a smile on his face.  

Both Cor and Regis could not have been prouder of Prompto for making the first move. Cor never thought Prompto would be able to get to this stage. The little boy stuck his hand out like Gladio had done for him and gave the young Prince a goofy and toothy smile.

“Hello, my name is Prompto.”

“Noctis.” Noctis huffed taking the boys hand.

The shake didn’t last long as Noctis pulled away as quick as he could and tried to move back towards his father. Regis shook his hand and lightly pushed Noctis forward. He was not having his child being rude. Even if he was Prince, it gave him not right to be like this when someone else was showing him kindness.

“Don’t be rude Noctis.”

“He’s fine Reg.” Cor smiled at his friend trying to reassure him that everything was alright.

An awkward silence soon followed. Both the adults wanted to start the  conversation for their kids, but they knew the children had to do it themselves. It was no good forcing it upon them either. Not like how their own friendship had started. As King Mors had assigned Cor to go on the trip to Accordo with Regis after the teenager had saved the King’s life. However, Regis was not happy with this. He did not want to be babysat by a child. But after some convincing from Clarus, who had already met and thought highly of the boy, along with an order from the King, Cor went along with them. After a couple of weeks, the pair started to talk, and started to build a foundation of a strong friendship. Now they only hoped that both their children would be able to do the same.

However, Noctis looked as if he didn’t want any part in this. Scowling and staring at the blonde boy with beady eyes. He didn’t know what to make of him. He seemed too happy for Noct’s liking. Whereas to Prompto, Noctis seemed a little sad. He knew it was because his mummy had gone but Prompto wanted to change that. He didn’t want the boy to be sad.

Prompto looked up and down at Noctis and decided the best way to get him to talk was to com-py-meny(Compliment) him. He didn’t know what it meant but he heard Cor say it about the new recruits. Who did it to him to try and get on his good side. It confused Prompto because his Cor didn’t have a bad side. But it was worth a shot.

“Like your shoes.”

“Thanks.” Noctis responded flatly.

This did start to worry Regis. Noctis didn’t have friends. The boy had met Ignis and Gladio, but he didn’t seem happy about meeting Gladio. He just wanted his son to have some comfort in people he could rely on. Unfortunately, it was looking like Prompto would not be a part of that circle.

“Smile Noct-Noct.” Prompto then grabbed Noctis face and turned his little scowl into a smile. Prompto laughed at his work. “See smile.”

Noctis immediately backed away from Prompto a bit, retreating towards his father with a look of disgusted on his face.  

Whereas Cor was horrified. Yes, Prompto was only a child but he had learnt from _someone_ that it was okay to poke the King on the nose but now grab the Prince’s face. Clarus was going to pay for that again. Maybe flooring him in front of the entire of the Crownsguard was a good pay back. But that wasn’t important right now. Cor tapped Prompto on the shoulder, so he looked at him and knelt down beside the boy.

“Prompto. Do not grab people.” Cor spoke with a stern voice.

“Just wanted to make him smile.” Prompto said sadly bowing his head knowing full well he had done wrong and upset Cor.

He didn’t want to upset Cor, that was the last think he wanted to do. His chest began to tighten, and he felt like he was about to cry. Cor didn’t speak to him like that and he thought for a spilt second that Cor was going to take him back to that scary place. He definitely did not want to go back there. He felt his eyes begin to grow hot and his nose started to run.

He didn’t want to cry but he was so scared that Cor would take him back. He loved Cor he didn’t want to be without him. Before he could let go of a single tear he felt a small hand pull at his elbow. Prompto looked to the side of him and saw Noctis standing there with a look of concern on his face. He then smiled and turned to Cor.

“It’s okay Uncle Cor.” Noctis then turned back to Prompto and gave him a devilish smile. “If you want to make people smile you do this.” Noctis then went straight for Prompto’s tummy and began to tickle the boy.

High pitched forms of laughed filled the room and soon Noctis was laughing with Prompto as he attempted to tickle him back. The sight was just adorable to look at. Even Cor thought it was insanely cute, but he was not going to admit that. Instead he stood up and stood by Regis as they watched their sons play for a while.

“Let’s play tag. Your it.” Noctis explained loudly when he stopped tickling his new friend.

“Tag?”

“Yeah. Tag.” Noctis smiled. But Prompto just looked confused.

“Dad help me show Prom.” Noctis then ran up to Regis and pushed him into position. He then explained to Prompto how to play while doing the actions as he did so. “Look I am it. So, I tag dad. He has to chase me to tag me back.” Noctis then ran from his father as quick as he could.

Regis just smiled and quickly caught up with the boy before tagging him back and repeated the name of the game so Prompto understood how to play.

“Oh okay.” Prompto nodded before walking up to Noctis and lightly tapping the boy on the arm all while saying.  “Like this. Tag.”

“Yeah!”

But before Prompto could run away Noctis quickly tap him back. “Tag, your it.”

The Prince then shot off leaving Prompto slightly stunned. He then started running after Noctis laughing. “I am gunna get you back.”

As the boys started to run around the room it gave Regis and Cor time to evaluated the situation and finally relax knowing that their children had met and looked as if they were getting on. It had been a long time coming but it had finally happened and Cor couldn’t be more happier with Prompto’s willingness to try. And Regis couldn’t be happier with how Noctis had started to become more sociable. This was only one meeting but they were both certain that this was only one of many more successful ones to come.

“Ended better then it started.” Regis let out a big sigh as he spoke looking at the children with pride.

“For once I am going to tell you to not worry. Noctis and Prompto are going to be great friends.”  

“I hope so.”

“I know so. Aulea knew that too. You know, she is always right.” Cor said. As he didn’t get a witty response from Regis he looked at him and saw he was looking down at the floor. Cor then felt guilty and placed a comforting hand on Regis shoulder. “Don’t cry Reggie, you’ve got Noctis, Clare, Nivenia, Gladio, Prom and I to help you through this.”

The King sniffed slightly. Forcing the tears to stay within his eyes. Cor was right be couldn’t cry. He had done enough of that today. Right now, it was a special moment. A moment that he had to remember, not only for himself, but for his dearly departed wife as well. 

“When did you get sensible?” Regis lightly laughed trying his hardest to listen to his friend’s advice.

“When I got my son. Now, your son needs you to be strong for him. But Clare and I will help you do that.”

“Thank you, Cor.” Regis said stopping himself from crying completely.

Unbeknown to the Marshal though, the last sentence he spoke made the King riddle with regret and guilt. For it was his fault his Queen had died. He knew Cor would never be able to fully forgive Regis or Clarus if he discovered the betrayal against their wives. A betrayal that they had both promised Cor, Wesk and Cid had stopped as soon as Clarus met Nivenia. Unfortunately, that was a lie and because the Queen found out…

It finished her off. Leaving his child motherless.


	6. Ignis: A Lesson in Thinking (Chocobros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto are hiding so Prompto doesn't have to go home with Cor. 
> 
> However, they are being tracked down by Noct's adviser: Ignis Scientia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis are now 3 years old.  
> Ignis is 5.  
> Gladio is 6. 
> 
> A bit of time skip from the last chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, left Kudos and commented. Means a lot :)
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

“Shhh.”

“Noct are we meant to do this?”

Prompto asked hiding behind the plant pot that Noctis had dragged him too. Noct has said it was like a game of hide and seek. But it didn’t feel like one. It felt wrong. Because they weren’t hiding from each other they were hiding from Ignis.

Up until this point Prompto had never met Ignis, or as Noct called him Iggy. He had heard a lot of nice things about the boy. That he kept Noctis out of trouble and he was always there to listen to Noct when he needed him. He even ‘stole’ biscuits for Noctis to eat in-between meal times. However, there was one thing Noctis didn’t like. That was he always made him stick by the rules.

The blonde boy thought it was a little silly that Noctis didn’t like listening to the rules. He always followed them. Cor was always proud of him when he did so. As to why was Noctis always seemed to be breaking rules, he had no clue. There was no reward in it and you will get told off. But he and Noct were best friends now. Prompto would do anything to keep him happy. Even if that meant helping him hide form his advisor.

“No. But I don’t want you to go.” Noct said in a hashed tone, whilst peering through the leaves of the plant they were hiding behind.

Then they heard someone speak. The accent seemed odd to Prompto. It sounded posh. However, Prompto recognised the accent. He had never met someone who had sounded like that before, but he was defiantly familiar with the tone of the voice.

“Noct? Prompto? Your fathers are looking for you.”

“Maybe we should go.” Prompto suggested trying to move from there hiding spot.

Only he was quickly pulled back by the Prince who held his fingers to his lips before speaking to Prompto in whisper, to ensure Ignis didn’t catch them.

“No Prom. We stick together. I don’t want you to go home. You don’t want to go do you?”

“No, I guess not.”

“See. Now keep quiet.”

The pair watched as Ignis screeched around the hall way for the pair. He looked behind the curtains, he looked under the chairs, he even looked behind both doors at the ends of the corridor. Prom amused that Noct liked seeing people run around ragged. For Noctis did love his advisor but it was funny when he out smarted him sometimes. It didn’t happen often so when it did, he couldn’t be more happy.

Whereas Prompto sat there twiddling his thumbs. He was confused. He was being called to go home but he didn’t want to go home. He wanted to stay here and play with Noctis some more. He wanted to run around the Citadel and then go and find Cor every hour or so to tell him what he had been up to. He didn’t want to go home. He did loved his house. Ever since the Cor and Prompto had moved out of the apartment and into a big house, Prompto loved it. They had a huge garden and garage, so Cor could keep his car and bike safe. They had living room with a TV, a kitchen with a table, two bathrooms, and three bedrooms. Prompto didn’t understand why they had three rooms. There was only two of them. But Cor said it was for the future.

Future? Prompto still didn’t know what that meant but he was happy with his new home.

However, it wasn’t as grand as the Citadel and he wanted to stay there with Noct for a little while longer.

“Noctis! Prompto!” The pair heard Ignis call again. Prom was getting nervous now. He heard the concern in Ignis’ voice. The same tone that: Cor, Uncle Clare and Uncle Regis would use when he or Noct fell over. He wanted to say something but Ignis beat him to it. They looked over to the door and waved to someone. “Gladio have you see Noct or Prompto?”

Noctis and Prompto both gulped.

If Gladio was sent to help find them this was serious. More than likely they had the guards on the lookout too.  Noctis had to hold his breath to stop himself from grumbling at his future Shield. Whereas Prompto was getting more and more nervous. Maybe he should just come out from behind the pot already…

“Nah, sorry Ig. Dad sent me to look for them too.” The elder boy said.

“Uh oh we are in trouble now.” Prompto whispered as quietly as he could. If Uncle Clarus was looking for them. They were in trouble.

Noctis and Prompto loved their Uncle a lot. However, out of Regis, Cor and Clarus. They both agreed that Clarus scared them the most. This was because they had heard him shout. When said shout, they meant shout! They heard him scream at both their fathers once before. They had heard him shout at the Guard and the Council. They decided after hearing that man scream his head off, they didn’t want to hear it again. Ever again.

Cor shouted. But he tried not to shout with the children in the room. Regis shouted. But only at the council. Now if Clarus was involved they were in deep, deep, trouble…

“There they are Ig.”

Both boys looked to see Gladio pointing at them and then running in their direction at quite a speed.

“Run!” Noctis shouted sprinting as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Prompto turned to see Noct running down the hallway. Instead of Gladio coming up to him and picking him up he chased after the prince shouting at him to ‘get back here’. The blonde boy couldn’t control himself. He wanted to run after Noctis but he was scared of being caught by Gladio. So instead he ran in the opposite direction.

But he hit something and fall straight on his back. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and saw Ignis standing over him with his hands behind his back… he could feel guilt wash over him. Ah man Cor was going to tell him off if Ignis said anything to him.

“Oh, hi Ignis. Nice to meet you.” Prompto smiled to try and divert Ignis from the little incident that had just occurred.

“Nice to finally meet you as well Prompto.” Ignis smiled holding a hand out for Prompto to take.

 He was hesitant at first, but Noct trusted him. So, he could. He reached up and allowed Ignis to pull him to his feet. When he was standing he dusted himself off and started to stare at his feet. He felt embarrassed. He shouldn’t have done that to Ignis. He felt awful for running into him. He felt his face go red and he couldn’t do anything but look at his shoes. That was until Ignis spoke again.

 “One word of advice, Prompto. Do not let the Prince force you into things.”

“Force?” Prompto questioned. What did that word mean?

“Yes. It means make you do something you may not want to do.”

This made the younger boy blink. Ignis sounded a lot like Cor. Like was an adult. But he wasn’t. He only a few years older than him, he already sounded as if he was in big school. It confused Prompto a bit. But he didn’t want to comment on his voice. It was rude to do that. That’s what Cor had taught him anyway. Back to the matter at hand. He didn’t want Ignis to think Noctis was being mean or naughty in anyway. So, he stuck up for him like any best friend should.

“Huh. Well I didn’t want to go home.”

Ignis shook his head slightly but he was still smiling. “But you want to be with the Marshal. He is going home. Noct needs a bath or else he is going to smell.”

That was the reason they were hiding. Prompto completely understood why Noctis wanted to hide now. He hated bath time. Every time Cor would put him in the bath he would scream and kick and splash the water everywhere. He was grateful Cor never got angry when he did this. He just asked him to calm down, so they could get it over and done with. Sometimes, Prom thought that Cor dreaded his bath time more than he did. Even going as far as setting a timer on his phone to see how quick they could get it over and done with.

“Oh I see now.” Prompto nodded.

“Good.” Ignis nodded back. But Prompto wasn’t sure if Ignis really knew what he meant. Oh well, he thought the boy was nice enough.

“Got the princess Iggy.”

Both Ignis and Prompto looked to see Gladio holding Noctis tightly so the boy wouldn’t wriggle and be able to escape his grasp. While Noctis looked like he had just had a very sore sweet and was pouting at the older boy.

Then Noctis realised what his shield had just said and shouted, wriggling some more, trying to break free from his grip. “I am not a girl!”

“No but we are going to see his Majesty, Lord Shield and the Marshal now.” Ignis said turning away from the group and walking down the hall heading towards the King’s Chambers.

The three other boys followed him close behind. Well, Noctis was forced to and boy did he make a fuss about it. Constantly ordering Gladio to put him and that he could walk. Also reminding him that he was prince and he could tell him what to do. Gladio simply ignored his whining and carried on walking like he wasn’t even there. Prompto was tagging along trying to keep up to the Gladio and Ignis who walked quite quickly. He knew he was the shortest out of the lot of them. He may have been a little chubbier as well, but Cor slow down for him. So why couldn’t they?

When Prompto was walking at a steady pace he tapped Gladio on the shoulder and quietly asked him: “Why does Iggy speak… like an adult.”

“Just him.” Gladio shrugged his shoulder and then adjusted his hold on Noctis, who still hadn’t stop moving.

“I like him.” Prompto smile brightly and said it a little louder than he had intended to.

“You like everyone.” Noctis said still not giving up the fight to be put down.

From in front of the little group, Ignis spoke in a merry tone.  “That’s not a bad thing Noct. I like you too.”

Here was the start of the four’s lifelong bond. Not just as friends. But as brothers.


	7. Cor: Happy Birthday... Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's December the 7th... Cor's birthday. He doesn't care, it is just a regular day to him.
> 
> That is until Prompto gives him his gift. He finally calls him dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know 7th was 10 days ago.... never mind. :)  
> Please enjoy.

For the Marshal, today was just a normal day.

Just because it was the day he happened to be born on it didn’t make it special to him. He understood way people celebrated it. He always celebrated Regis' and Clarus' birthday with them. Now because Prompto was a part of his life he also celebrated his. But he saw no reason to celebrate his own.

Like any other day he dropped Prom off at the Amicitia Manor and went to work. When he got to Clarus' house, Nivenia was not happy to see him. As Clarus had told Cor, no order him, that he was taking today off so he could spend it with Prompto. But Cor didn’t listen to Clarus. Not with something so trivial as his own birthday. Instead, he decided not to fight with Nivenia and leave Prompto in her care so he could go to work.

When he got there Cor was met with a pissed of Clarus and Regis who stood in front of his office door, giving him a disappointed look. However, Cor knew it wouldn’t last long as the pair had meetings to attend and Cor was a lot more patience then the men gave him credit for. As soon as the pair left he was able to get in his office and make start to his day. December the 7th meant nothing to him. It was just another ordinary day.

Unfortunately, no one would allow him to forget today was his birthday.

Monica and Dustin came in with a cake at 11 am and told him that the King had already informed them he wasn’t meant to be working. So therefore, he was not to help train the recruits. However, being the troll Regis was, he said he could do paperwork if he was set on doing work today.

Cor hated paper work. He would have gone home if he wasn’t so stubborn. Instead, he decided to be spiteful and do it anyway. He was going to purposely piss off his _Royal Majesty_ and his _Lord Shield,_ why couldn’t they get it into their heads he didn’t care? Clearly after 14 years of knowing each other they hadn’t learnt that yet. At this rate they never would.

At 12:30 something else happened that only irritated him further. A member of the Guard came into his office and gave him a bunch of letters. The Marshal rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what they were. Birthday cards. He hated this. It was just a stupid piece of paper with his name and someone else's name written on it. It was a stupid idea and who ever came up with the idea needed to be shot.

Still he opened them all. He got one from Regis and Noctis. One from Clarus, Nivenia and Gladio. One from Cid and Cindy. One from Wesk. Once from Monica, Dustin and the guard. One from the only council member he was civil with. A couple from some old friends that used to be in the guard with him. Just like every year he sighed and shoved them in one of the draws on his desk. In reality, Cor would forget they were even there and in a couple of days he would find them and just throw them in some storage box back at his home. Only to be dug out again next year when the same thing would happen again.

By 2:00 he was bored. Doing paper work all day was something he could really do without. Why was he so petty when it came to Regis and Clare? Lucky for him Cid decided to give him a call. As soon as put the phone down though Wesk called him to also wish him a happy birthday. It was nice to hear their voices after such a long time.

At 3:00 both Regis and Clarus invaded his personal space again. They stopped him from working (Which he was slightly grateful for but he would never admit that.) and gave him some presents. They got him a new hand gun, a new holder for his sword and photo frame. They were great gifts and Cor was thankful to them both. For the rest of the afternoon the three of them just sat and had a well needed chat. They hadn’t done this in a while and it was so lovely they could all talk and relax for an hour and half. If Cor was honest, this was the best birthday present he could ever ask of them. What would have made it better was if Wesk and Cid was there. He could make do without though, like the three of them always did.

At 4:30 Cor finally left the Citadel and made his way back to Amicitia Manor.

As soon as he got there he saw Nivenia, Gladio and Prompto who were already waiting at the door for him. It made the Marshal smile a bit. He really had missed Prom today. Seeing the blonde boy warmed his heart.  

 Cor parked his car directly out side the front door and got out, only to hear Prompto's little voice. When Cor had walked over to the three Prompto immediately ran up to him and jumped so his carer would catch him. Lucky for Prompto, Cor was used to this behaviour from boy and was ready. Cor lifted the boy into the air and pulled him in for a hug. This was what Cor needed on his birthday. A hug from his son.

Prompto quickly pulled away from the Marshal and shoved something into his face, while squeakily. “Look, look what I made for you today!”

“That looks great Sparky.” Cor said only glancing at the piece of paper. He needed to thank Nivenia and Gladio for today. But Prompto was not about to let that happened. 

“No! You need to open it! Open it!”

Prompto was wriggling in his arms so much Cor nearly dropped him. He quickly decided to put the boy on the ground and pat his head. Before responding to the child’s demands.

“Calm down mate. I will open it when we get home.”

Cor then held onto Prom’s hand and thanked both the Amicitia’s for the day. He did his best to ignore Prom who was pulling at one of his hands and trying to force the piece of paper in the other. He loved this kid, but sometimes he was hard work. Unfortunately for Prompto and Gladio, Nivenia and Cor started a conversation that the pair were just not interested in. Gladio soon got bored and told his mum he was going to see Jared. Whereas Prompto had not given up the fight to get his carer’s attention.

As the pair were engrossed in conversation, Prompto decided to use a different tactic. One that definitely got the Marshal’s attention. He pulled roughly on his hand and said in a high pitched voice.

“Please open it. Pleaseeeee Dad!”

Cor and Nivenia stopped talking.

_Dad? Did he just say Dad?_

Cor looked down at the little one in almost disbelief. Prom had never called him that before. When he looked at Prom, he saw nothing but dedication and love in the little boy’s eyes. He couldn’t believe he just called him that. Did he though? Maybe he missed hear. But Cor didn’t want to upset Prom any further and finally took the paper out of Prom’s hand.

“Alright I will open it.”

He opened the letter and saw a drawing. It was a child’s drawing, Prompto’s no doubt. It was a picture of him and Prompto holding hands with Chocobo’s around them. That kid loved Chocobo’s alright. He then filped the paper and read the message inside:

_To Cor_

_Happy Birthday_

_Love from Prompto_

 It was all legible apart from the sentence at the bottom. Cor could make out the word Prom, just about. Someone, more than likely Nivenia had written the message and got Prom to sign it. This was a card from Prom. But how did he even know it was his birthday?

That question was soon answered by Prompto’s happy voice.

“Yeah Uncle Clare reminded me yesterday it’s your birthday today. And then Auntie Nivenia helped me to make it. Well Happy Birthday Dad!”

_There it was again… Dad._

Cor didn’t hear wrong the first time. Prom had definitely called him dad. It didn’t feel strange. It didn’t feel foreign. It actually made him smile and for once Cor didn’t care if Nivenia saw him so happy. Because he was, he really was.

“I love it Prom. Thanks.”

“You are welcome.” Prompto smiled brightly asking to be picked up.

The Marshal did not deny the boy his wish and picked him up. He said a quick goodbye to Nivenia and took the boy home. When they got home, Cor made them food. They watched some cartoon that Prompto liked and before they knew it was time for Prompto to have a bath and go to bed. Cor gulped. He hated bathing his son, he was a nightmare. But tonight, Prompto didn’t scream or splash. Maybe it was because it was his birthday. Cor didn’t care though he was happy that he didn’t get wet.

Afterwards Cor got Prom ready for bed, tucked him into bed and read him a story. A story about a rabbit and dog. It was a peaceful night and it was one that Prompto and Cor both enjoyed. As soon as Cor had finished the book he looked to Prompto who had fallen asleep. The Marshal kissed his forehead and placed the book on it’s rightful place on the shelf.

He then went for the door as quickly as he could to try not to disturb Prom in anyway. He hadn’t, he was every quite but that didn’t stop Prompto for opening his eyes and speaking in a quiet voice. 

“Night, Dad. Love you.”

This only made Cor smile wider. He hated to celebrate his birthday and he didn’t really like receiving gifts. But Prompto had given him the greatest birthday present of all time. He had finally called him dad. Cor could not want anything more than the title Prompto had now officially entrusted him with.

He was his dad. Nothing was ever going to change that.

Maybe birthday cards weren't so bad after all.

“Love you more, son.”


	8. The Crownsguard Part 2: Never mess with a Leonis. Ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor can't find anyone to look after Prompto today. It was the Christmas break, he couldn't take him to nursery. Nivenia was ill and Cor felt bad asking Regis if he could put Prom in the Citadel nursery. 
> 
> So he decides to bring him to work and makes little Prompto a part of the training exercises. What could possible go wrong here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter way longer then I expected it to be. Hope you enjoy all the same though.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left Kudos. Means a lot. Thank you! :)
> 
> Oh and Merry Christmas to everyone!!!

“Right change in training today.”

The Marshal said to the recruits as they all stood to attention. Like always they listened and did what they were ordered to do. However they were a little unsettled. As standing next to the Marshal was his son Prompto Leonis.

This particular group had met little Prompto before. It was just after The Marshal had come back to work and the boy had interrupted their training session. Now a year and a bit on this boy must have been three nearly four years old now. But they remembered him all too well. The main factor they remembered was that he was The Marshal’s son.

Cor the Immortal’s son.

Above all else they did not want to scare the boy. In fear of what the Marshal might do if they did. However, why was he here? The training rooms were no place for a child. No one was that stupid as to bring a child here. Not even the future Shield to Prince Noctis was allowed in here yet. So why did Cor think it was a sensible idea for his son to be here?

“Prompto here, has to be present because I can’t find a babysitter. There for he is going to help in your training exercises today.” Cor spoke pretending he couldn’t see the confused looks on the recruits faces. While also pretending that Prompto wasn’t pulling on his trouser leg yet again, trying his hardest to get his attention. “I decided today that you all need to enhance your tracking skills. You lot are going to try and find Prompto.”

“Huh?” One of the guards spoke what all of the guards were thinking.

They were going to do what?

“Cortez. Step forward.” Cor said before anyone could talk.

The man in questioned gulped. It was never good when the Marshal picked you. It was either, you were going to spar with him, or you would be asked to recite the Guard’s code. If you didn’t remember that code, The Marshal would get mad. No one liked it when the Marshal got mad.

Cortez quickly stepped forward and stood back to attention.

Cor then bent down and picked Prompto up. The boy’s smile grew as he his dad was finally giving him some attention and he began to laugh to show appreciation. Cor didn’t have an expression on his face, he just gently forced the Kid into the guard’s arms. Cortez went wide eyed. What in the name of the Six was happening?

“You will take my son and hide with him somewhere within the Citadel grounds. Obviously any areas that are restricted to you, will remain that way. Understood.”

“Yes Marshal.” Cortez said unable to hide the stammer in his voice.

Was the Marshal really entrusted him with his son?! This only made Cortez grow nervous. He looked down at the boy he was smiling brightly. How was this kid even the Marshal’s? He never smiled. Whereas this kid was like a ray of sunshine. This was all so surreal.

“Cortez.”

He heard Cor's voice and looked at Marshal Leonis who still wore a face of stone. But something in his eyes that only caused his nervous to grow. Cor then continued to talk in a very serious tone. Probably one of the most serious tone that any of the recruits had ever heard.

“However, if he gets hurt. If he comes back with so much as one hair missing I will make the rest of this week hell for you, and everyone else in this training group.”

“Very good Marshal.” Cortez nodded, and he could feel his nervous start to make his limbs shake. He just prayed that he didn’t drop the kid. Right in front of the Marshal. He would probably be fired on the spot if he did. 

“Good. Now Prom. Be good for Cortez please.” Cor asked looking down at his son.

This was just getting weirder. How could Cor the Immortal go from dead serious to… speaking softly to child in a few seconds. Why wasn’t this kid remotely scared of him? Everyone else was. This kid was weird.

“Yes Dad.” Prompto laughed again. Still smiling like there was no tomorrow.

“Good boy. Off you go then.” Cor said. Cortez did not wait to be told twice. He quickly made his way to the exit of the training rooms. He looked at the blonde boy in his eyes and saw nothing but sunshine again. Man this kid was nothing like the Marshal. Maybe that was a good thing.

As he opened the door to leave he heard he Marshal bark orders at the rest of the recruits. “Right for twenty minutes you lot are doing laps. GO!”

**XV**

“Right come on it can’t be that hard to find a kid.” Lopez said as she looked up and down the corridor.

There was no sign of the kid or of the brunette man who had been sent to hide with said kid. None of them could believe that they had been given this assignment. It was so unprofessional in the red-haired women’s opinion. She had always been very opinionated in all areas of life. She took her future very seriously. She thought it was completely unorthodox to bring a child into a training session. She may only be 20 years old but she had big plans for herself. Including being Marshal one day. So she was determined to find this kid first.

Unfortunately for her. She was being followed by Lugo. He was shorter than her only by a few inches and had long dark brown hair. Similar colour to Cortez’s but his hair was longer. So long he had to tie it up in a bun while training. Cortez on the other hand had short hair. Not as short as Cor’s but it was cutting it close. Lugo didn’t really want to be here. The only reason why he took part in the Crownsguard because his mum before him had and he was pushed into it. Completing this task was just an necessary step so he could pass the exam in a couple of weeks. 

“We really should be able to breeze this.” Lugo grumbled as he copied her actions.

He was right. It was Cortez after all.

He was a good fighter and it was obvious he was going to pass the exam. The Marshal choice him to look after the Kid after all. That only proved to everyone in that training hall there was already trust between the two. But there was one thing Cortez didn’t have. He lacked a little common sense. Therefore, it meant to them at least, he may suck at hide and seek. Well, that was what Lopez and Lugo through anyway.

“It’s not like Cortez is going to hide anywhere hard.” Lopez agreed huffing as she did so. They started to walk down the corridor and checked every single curtain as they walked passed.

“Yeah. He is really trying to keep in the Marshal’s good books.”

“So is everyone.”

“Yeah but we weren’t entrusted with his kid.” Lugo smiled at Lopez knowing that would drive her crazy. It was no secret she was trying to up her position within the guard.

She glared at him evilly. If it wouldn’t get her in trouble she would have smacked the smug look off the man’s face. Instead she decided to fight fire with fire. Words were power and she was about to remind him what a mumma’s boy he was. But before she would insult him they both heard a loud voice ring through the corridor.

“Kid? Kid where are you?”

The two looked at each other with worry on their faces. They knew who that voice belonged too. They really hoped that they were wrong.

“Please tell me that’s not Cortez.” Lugo asked unable to hide the panic in his voice. As he, like everyone else had heard the warning that Marshal Leonis had given Cortez. It wouldn’t just be him getting punished. It would the entire training group.

“I hope for his sake it isn’t. Come on lets go and look.” Lopez smiled as she spoke. This was just perfect for her. She was jealous of Cortez she always had been. Ever since he started to get ‘chummy’ with the Marshal. Every slip up he did it just strengthened her position.

The pair then took off and ran down the corridor turned the corner and saw none other than Cortez looking under a chair. It was clear he was incredibly stressed.

 “Cortez. What are you doing?” Lopez called out as both her and Lugo approached him.

“I lost the kid!” Cortez could hardly speak.

He was terrified. He had some how lost the Marshal’s son. Cor the Immortal’s son. The youngest person to join the Crownsguard, the youngest person to become a member of the King’s personal guard, the youngest person ever to hold the rank of Marshal, the only person ever to be fight Gilgamesh and survive. One of the scariest person he had ever met. And he had lost his son! He was dead! He was fucking dead!

It wan'ts just him who was panicking. Lugo’s face had gone completely white.

“No you didn’t!” Lugo shouted, shaking with fear not only for him, but for Cortez too. He was dead. He was so dead.

“Please tell us you are lying.” Lopez commented trying to hide the joy in her voice as she did so.

“Can you see him! I literally took my eyes off him of a second and I can’t find him anywhere!”

“Alright. Calm down. He is only like what three maybe four. He can’t have gone that far.” Lopez said again masking her joy with concern. This was the best day of her life. Another thing occurred to her. If she found the Kid after Cortez had lost him. She would definitely be in the Marshal’s favour. Bingo. This was he chance. She cleared her throat to get the men’s attention before speaking calmly, to try not to arise any suspicions of her true intentions. “I suggest we spilt up. Cortez go to where you last saw him and look in that area. If the Marshal catches you without the Kid, you better run.”

“But- But- the Marshal is going to skin me alive!” Corztez stammer as the women walked away from him. His career was practically over, and it hadn’t really started. He then felt a comforting yet sympathetic hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Lugo wearing a face full of pity. He gave his worried comrade a soft smile before talking. 

“Don’t worry. We will find him.” 

**XV**

“It has got to be done.” A councillor sighed.

“But if we pull back won’t the Niffs think we are weak.” Another argued back.

“We are losing this war. They know it. Pulling back would only confirm it to the rest of the population.” Another said raising his voice as he looked to the King, who had his hand resting on his forehead. He had been suffering with a headache since last night and these councillors were not helping. Not in the slightest.

But despite the obvious pain he was in, the first one who suggested the fall back shouted across the table to the others who disagreed with him. “No matter what happens we must think of the Citizens. Falling back is the best option we have to ensure that.”

The room fell silent and all eyes were on Regis. There were moments when he hated being King. This was definitely one of them. He was fed up with this war. He was fed up with everything that council were saying. He just wanted to see his son and then sleep the rest of the day away.

Why did he have to be born into this legacy?

Noticing all eyes were on him he cleared his throat and began to speak.  “You are all making point that no none of us can argue with or ignore…. Why did my father antagonise them further?” Regis said the last bit to himself.

He hated that man. Somehow even after his death, Mors was still having a powerful impact on him, and the entire Lucian Kingdom. All because he bragged to Iedolas about the might of the Crystal. Mocking him and telling him there was no way he could break through the wall. The Emperor of Niflheim did not take kindly to that, and he was now constantly throwing everything he had at them. This only made Regis angrier. If Mors could have kept his mouth shut, then they wouldn’t be in the position they were in now.

Regis continued to rub his head. Thinking about that man was no helping this head ache either.

“It doesn’t matter what happened in the past, Your Majesty. Right now, we have to focus on the present and the future of our people.” Clarus said sternly saving Regis from any further grilling from the council. These people were like vultures sometimes.

He was right. One of them immediately spoke with poison. All of it was directed at the Shield.

“No offence to you Lord Amicitia. What good is protecting the future, when there will be no one to see it if we pull back.”

An argument between the two started to brew and everyone including Regis kept out of it. Clarus was usually calm. But this week he wasn’t. Everything was annoying him. These arrogant and mindless councillors who demanded too much from Regis, were really starting to tip him over the edge. There was a rule that had been around since the Founder King’s time. That was: Never mess with a Amicitia. This poor councilman was now at the eye of the storm.

After a while of a very heated debate the pair stopped arguing. Clarus had won and destroyed that councilman with words alone. No one spoke for a while either. But this needed to be sorted out. So when Regis decided that his friend was calm enough he spoke.

“We all know that Lucis cannot defend itself against the will of the Empire. I can maintain the Crystal power for at least another 30 years but not even that will be enough to ensure our victory. This is a brutal situation we have found ourselves in. However, Clarus is right. Protecting the people must become the priority. Even if it means-”

A loud creaked then stopped the King in mid-sentence. Everyone looked towards the door and saw it had opened. That was odd. The Guards were outside but no one had knocked. Maybe it was the wind. Or someone had accidentally fallen through the door. But no one was there. Clarus was weary. No one ever interrupted a council meeting. Cor had done it once or twice. But with good reason. He didn’t summon his weapon. However, it was constantly on his mind. So if he needed it he would grab it to defend his King.

Clarus then felt something tug on his cloak. He immediately looked down and could not believe his eyes. But before he could say anything a little voice beat him too it.

“Uncle Clare.”

“Prompto?” Clarus questioned, whilst picking the boy up and placed him on his lap.

The room reminded silent. The question that was on everyone’s mind was, what in the world was a little toddler doing in council chambers? How did he even get there? Why was he even at the Citadel?  

None of the council members had seen little Prompto before and with good reason. For blonde hair and blue eyes was not a common trait within Lucis. No it was more commonly associated with Tenebrae or the Niffs. All of the council suddenly remembered the Marshal’s long seven month absences, he had taken over a year ago, what was only supposed to be one. The dots were adding up now. With the title that Prompto had given the Lord Shield. It became all but too obvious what had happened. And the King and the Shield had not informed them of what had happened.

But before a member of the council would inform the King of this revelation Regis spoke to the child in a soft and gentle manner.

“Prompto? Hello my dear. What are you doing here?”

“Couldn’t find Dad.” Prompto said sadly looking to his Uncle Regis and then back to his Uncle Clarus.

His Dad had told him he was going to be playing a game of hide and seek today. At first Prompto was really enjoying it. But as more time progressed he wanted to be with his dad. He didn’t want to play the game anymore. So, when Cortez had his back turned he wondered off in screech for his dad. He couldn’t find him. However, he somehow remembered he was near were Regis an Clarus spent most of their time. He quickly made his way through the halls and ended up where he needed to be. He was a little scared when he thought he had lost Cor.

But now he was with Uncle Clare and Uncle Reggie. He knew he didn’t have to be scared anymore.

“This is Leonis’ child.” One of the council members spoke. Trying to confirm what they already suspected.

“Yes, he is. Whatever, comment you are about to make I would suggest you keep it to yourself.” Regis gave them all a warning. He was not having his council speak like that in front of nephew. They could bloody well fuck off as far as he was concerned.

He turned back to Prom and gave him a comforting smile. “Why are you in the Citadel today, little one?”

“Dad couldn’t find a babysitter. He didn’t want to ask Auntie Nivenia because she has been poorly. So, I am apart of training ex-err-siting thing.”

Regis quickly gave a sorrow look towards Clarus. He was doing well considering his wife had lost a baby a couple of days ago. It was now the third child that the pair had lost and no one but Regis and Cor were privy to that information. It wasn’t Prom’s fault, but he could see that pained Clarus to hear. He would talk to him about it later. But right now, they needed to get Prompto back to Cor before the Council decided it was in their best interest to ask the child questions about his birth. Regis knew not a single member of the council would go near the boy if Cor was watching him. They were too scared of the so called Immortal to even attempt that in his presents.

“God’s sake Cor.” Clarus muttered to himself.

“No matter. How about you sit on my lap while Uncle Clare goes and sends a message to your Dad.” Regis said reaching out towards Prompto as Clarus handed him the boy.

“Okay. Thank you, Uncle Reggie. I mean, your Majesty.” Prompto laughed.

**XV**

“Oh my gods. He is lost, lost.” Cortez said to himself pacing up and down the hall way outside of the Marshal's office.

He didn’t care if he got told off. A child was missing and he knew he needed to inform the Marshal before someone else did. This was too stressful for him to deal with. He didn’t even have the courage to knock on the door. He was in such a mess. He was praying that someone would knock him out just so this feeling of impending doom would vanish.

“Calm down you never know he may turn up.” Lugo said in a hopeful voice. He came with him to the Marshal’s office to give him some support and he was really going to needed it.

“Umm… he did.”

Both the members of the guard turned to see Cor and Monica standing there, with the kid in Cor's arms. Man did the he looked pissed. If looks would kill Cortez would have died on the spot. The scary thing was that Cor appeared as calm as anything… that was until he spoke. “Now, Prompto we are going home in an hour. However, Auntie Monica is going to look after you until then.”

His voice seemed calm but there was a underlayer of pure rage just waiting to bubble up and explode. He really wanted too. They only thing from preventing him from doing so was Prompto and the conversation he had just had with Regis and Clarus. They told him he was being irresponsible and if he was going tell the member of the guard, he was not allowed to fire him. As it was Cor's fault with entrusting him with Prom in the first place.

“Okay.” Prompto responded as he was gently pushed into Monica’s arms.

“Cor?” she questioned hoping he wouldn’t do anything that would really get him into trouble.

“Cortez. Would you mind stepping into my office please.”

“Yes Marshal sir.” Cortez gulped.

 _I am so going to die_. He thought as he followed the Marshal into his office.

**XV**

After a full hour later Cortez came out of the room looking as white as a ghost. Lugo looked to him and nearly swore. But he remembered that Monica and Prompto had not left the hall way so both the Leonis’ could leave as soon as Cor was finished yelling at his comrade.

“Cortez? Are you okay?” he asked with a  voice full to the brim with concern.

“I am never, ever, ever, doing anything bad again.” He whispered.

“What happened?”

“He just shouted. But it wasn’t just shouting. He screamed at me. I never want to experience that again.”

It felt like he was at school again. With that one teacher that no one liked, but everyone ensured they never fucked with because they were the devil incarnate, screamed at him. It was horrible. He thought that he was over and done with all that bull crap when he joined the guard at the age of 18. Clearly, the Marshal didn’t care. He screamed at him like there was nothing good in this world.

Cortez honestly thought he was going to fire him on the spot. After the threat he received from him earlier about looking after his son. He was surprised that he wasn’t dead. He was so lucky to be alive right now.

The door to the office opened again and the Marshal stepped out completely ignoring the two recruits who were still loitering in the hallway. He walked right over to Monica and Prompto and out stretched a hand for the little boy to take.

“Come on Prom.”

“Wait one second.” Prompto smiled. He then ran over to Cortez and gave him the lolly pop that Clarus had given him as he was waiting for Cor to come and collect him “Sorry my dad shouted at you. Have my sweet. Thank you for looking after me today. Bye.”

Prompto then ran straight back to his dad, before taking his hand and holding on to it tightly. The pair then walked off down the hallway with Monica following close behind leaving the two men by themselves. After the three were out of hearing range, Cortez turned to Lugo and finally let go of the breath he had been holding when the Marshal came out of his office.

“Rule one. Never mess with a Leonis. Ever.”

Lugo did not disagree with him.


	9. Uncle Cid and Cindy: The Road to Lestallum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor takes Prompto on their first family holiday to Lestallum. However, the car is low on gas. What better place to make a quick pit stop then at Cid's place. Also, it will allow Prompto to finally meet his Uncle Cid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so ill over the past two days. I know Christmas and Boxing day, possibly the two worse days to be ill :( but I was determined to get this out before the New Year. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It was early in the morning and Cor and Prompto were driving out of Insomnia. Little Prompto was fast asleep in the car whereas Cor… he hadn’t slept a wink.

Last night he had gone to Regis’ office to have a word with the King. He couldn’t remember the reason why he had gone there now. Was it because Regis asked him, or he just went on his own violation, but he really wished he hadn’t gone now. He knocked on the door and went in like he had done a million times before. For Regis had insisted he didn't have to wait before allowing himself entry. But he really wished he had waited now. Right before his eyes he saw Regis and Clarus kissing. He flipped. Cor couldn’t help himself. Not only had Nivenia lost Clarus’ child a little less than 5 months ago, but they had promised him it had ended years ago. Cor couldn’t stop screaming at them. The Marshal didn’t even allow them a chance to explain themselves. He was the youngest one out of all of them and it became apparent to him, he was a lot more sensible then the pair combined.

After screaming for 20 minutes he left Regis' office and went straight back to his own.

He quickly got a piece of paper and wrote a note to Monica informing her that he was going on holiday with Prompto for a week. He lied, saying that he had both Regis' and Clarus' permission to take it immediately. Cor knew fully well that Monica would not question it. As for Regis and Clarus… it was the best for all three of them if Cor went away for a while. He liked Nivenia. He knew if he saw either Regis or Clarus at this point in time, nothing would stop him from going to see Nivenia and telling her exactly what he had seen. She was still hurting from the lost of her child and Cor didn’t want to be the fault of his best friend’s marriage collapsing. He couldn’t do that to Gladio either. Cor knew all too well what it was like when a family fell apart.

Cor was due a holiday anyway.

After that he went straight home, ignoring all his calls and messages from both Regis and Clarus, and packed a few bags.

He had to wait until dawn to leave though. It wasn’t safe venturing outside of Insomnia on your own at night, let alone with a toddler. When the dawn finally started to appear he gently took Prompto out of his bed so he didn’t wake him up and carefully placed the four-year-old into his car seat. Just as Cor turned on the car engine Prompto woke up. The sound of the engine sent the little boy into a panic. He still hated cars and waking up in one was of the kids worst nightmares. As he started to cry the Marshal turned the car off and stopped Prompto from crying by giving him his Chocobo doll and explaining where they were going. Cor told him they were going off to Lestallum for a holiday and sooner than Cor expected, Prompto calmed down. He quickly fell back to sleep and when Cor was satisfied he wouldn’t wake up again he started the engine.

However, before he drove off he looked at his phone. 20 miss calls. All from Regis and Clarus. 36 messages from the King and Shield as well.

He resisted the urge to throw his phone in anger, knowing full well it would wake his son up. He took in a deep breath and started to take the long drive to Lestallum.

Here he was.

With his son in the back seat of the car, fast asleep. He was trying his hardest to calm himself down. Lucky for him, at this time of day, the roads outside of Insomnia were silent. Cor wasn’t tired. He had done this so many times before. Once he went for 62 hours without sleep. This was nothing to him. However, something caught his eye.

The tank was nearly empty.

“Shit.” Cor whispered harshly to himself.

 Today was just getting better and better. If he turned back now he would make it to a petrol station in Insomnia and be able to be on his way again. However, he did that he would probably be stopped on the way out, as Regis and Clarus would have found his note by then.

But he wasn’t that far away from Hammerhead. Maybe, just maybe, his car would be able to get there by the time the gas ran out. Luck would appear to be on his side now. He just manged to drive the car to Hammerhead and park right outside a gas pump before then engine turned it’s self off. Cor sighed to himself and turned around to look at Prompto.

The golden hair little boy was still fast sleep. Cor didn’t want to wake him up, but he couldn’t leave the little boy in car. So, he reached over and nudge his son on the shoulder until he started to stir.  

“Come on Prom. Wake up buddy.” Cor said softly. Knowing Prompto would not react well if Cor’s voice was any higher in volume.

Prompto opened his little blue eyes and stared at his dad for a second. It took him a while to remember where he was. In his dad’s car. He wriggled in his car seat and sat up yawning. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

The Marshal quickly got the car and opened the back-car door on the side that Prompto’s car seat was on. He unbuckled him from the seat and spoke to him as he did so. “Time to get out Prom.”

“Are we at ee-ster-all-um, already?” Prompto asked rubbing his tired little eyes. 

“Lestallum, but good try. No. We are making a little pit stop first.”  

After Cor finished speaking Prompto outstretched his arms to him. Cor quickly picked him up and took him out of the car. The Marshal then shut the car door, still holding Prompto as he did so. Cor didn’t really want to put the boy down. Even if it was quite early in the morning there was still the danger that Prom would ran out into the road at the wrong time. So, he held on to him and walked over to the large shed that he had been too so many times before.

It felt strange. He hadn’t been here since he had come back to Insomnia with Prompto after finding the little tike in Niflheim. Even then he didn’t see Cid. For the elder man had been out to Altissa visiting Wesk.

Cor knocked on the door. The noise made Prompto jump a bit but because he was with his dad, he knew he was safe. However, the sound of the door opening made the little boy jump even more. The loud creaking noise scared the child and he buried his head into his dad’s chest. Cor looked down at Prom and gently stroked his back to try and sooth him.

“Never thought I’d see the day. Cor the _Pain-In-The-Arse_ , finally settlin’ down.”

Cid grumbled as he saw Cor and Prompto standing outside of his front door. He couldn’t help but smile and tease the younger of the two men. It had been too long since the pair and seen each other.

“Hey Cid.” Cor replied still trying to sooth Prom. However, the little boy had moved his head slightly so he could see the man his dad was talking to. Cor pretended he hadn’t noticed and carried on talking to his long-time friend. “How have you been?”

“Ya know me. Still kickin’. Who’s this little fella?” Cid asked knowing full well who he was. But after numerous of phone calls to Cor, Cid knew how shy his little brother’s son could be. So, he tried to involve him in conversation.

Cor then put Prompto down so the little boy was forced to look at the other man. He placed him in front of him though, so it didn’t give Prom chance to ran away. He ruffled his hair and spoke to him in an encouraging voice.

“Go on.”

“My name is Prompto. Nice to meet you.” Prompto said playing with the Chocobo doll he still had in his hand. He did look at Cid though. Cor had taught him to look at people when talking. He didn’t want to appear rude.

“Great to meet ya too Kid.”

“This is Uncle Cid, Prom. You know like Uncle Clarus and Uncle Regis.” Cor said, clarifying to Prompto who the man was. Even if the two names were making the Marshal’s blood boil he knew he had to make Prompto feel comfortable. Unfortunately talking about Regis and Clarus was the only way he could think of, to make Prompto feel relaxed around Cid.

He was right. Prompto’s face lit up and he suddenly waddled over to Cid and hugged his leg tightly. This caused Cid to laugh as he ruffled the little’s boy’s hair. “Nothin’ like you, Sonny. I think that is good thing.”

“Clare says that all the time.” Cor said rolling his eyes, unable to keep the irritation from his voice. He knew Cid would pick up on it. But Prompto did not. That was the important thing.

“He’s right. You ain’t no hugger.” Cid said narrowing his eyes at the Marshal.

He could tell that Cor was piss off at Clarus for something or other. There was nothing knew there. But this time it was different. Usually, Cor would inform Cid when he was dropping by. But this morning he hadn’t. Which gave the older man some cause for consider. Cid shook his head a little. He wanted to know but he wasn’t going to push Cor for any details with Prompto being there. Instead he looked inside the garage and called out. “Cindy! Cor and Prompto are here.”

The sound of foot steps echoed through the garage soon after Cid had called out. By this point Prom had let go of Cid and retreated back to Cor, now holding on to his leg. The boy was still tired, and he wasn’t really up for meeting any more new people today.   

“Comin’ Paw-Paw. Well howdy to ya both.” A 10-year-old girl with blond hair spoke cheerfully as she looked at Cor and Prompto.

She had met Cor lots of times before. Even if they hadn’t seen each other in a while she knew who he was. Whereas Prompto she had heard her grandfather name drop the boy a couple of times before. She knew that he was Cor’s kid. But she had never seen a photo before.

“Kid, his is my granddaughter Cindy.” Cid introduce the two children to one another.

“Hello.” Prom waved looking at the taller girl.

“Nice to meet ya’ll.” Cindy smiled waving back. She noticed that the boy in front of her was a little uneased. So, she took it upon herself to make him feel more comfortable. “Hey, how about I show ya around.”

Prompto immediately looked up to Cor. He nodded his head and gently pushed him forward. “Go on Prom.”

Seeing Cor was fine with this Prompto walked with Cindy into the garage.

“Fatherhood suits ya Sonny. You is a lot more calmer.” Cid commented when the children were finally out of sight.

“Still a bit reckless.”  

“Be weird if you weren’t.”

Cor laughed at that. Cid had not changed one bit. He did love to tease him, all of them did. It was annoying, but he knew Cid wasn’t going to stop. They had known each other far too long for that. Cor wouldn’t never admit it, but Cid was like a father figure to him. It was nice seeing him again. However, if Cid was going to be a git to him he might as well do it back.  

“Being a Granddad suits you.” He smiled back.

“Umm… What’s up?” Cid said changing the small talk to a more serious conversation.

He could see through the Immortal better than any of the four of them could. Mainly because when they made the trip to Accordo Cid was the only one who was a parent. Dealing with the 15-year-old came more naturally to him then to any of the others. Even after all this time he could tell when something was bothering Cor.

“Nothing.” Cor lied.

“Don’t lie to me Sonny. I can still woop your arse if needed.”

“Look I am going on holiday with Prom and I need the car looked at before we go. That’s all.”

“Right then. As I’m doin’ that. You can tell me what’s been goin’ on.” Cid said placing a hand firmly on his shoulder before walking towards Cor car.

Cor looked up to the sky when Cid walked away. Why did Cid always treat him like a Kid? He had a kid now for Bahamut sake. However, all of them treated him the same. All four of them still treated him like a baby at times. It really angered him. But he decided to let it go. But he knew all too well that Cid wouldn’t. He was going to find out what was troubling him.

The old mechanic filled up the tank of the car and put more air into the wheels, as Cor told him what had happened and why he felt the need to take a break. Cor could see it was making Cid angry. They had broken the same promise to him, that they had made to Cid. Cid understood Cor completely. He would have done the same if he was in Cor’s position. It may actually teach the pair a lesson. Him leaving so suddenly and without warning may teach them not to keep secrets from the Marshal in future. Not that they had learnt from previous experiences though. It was frustrating and if Wesk was there, the three of them would have probably gone back to Insomnia and given the King and Shield an intervention. But Cor and Cid decided against it. As tempting as it was they knew they had to leave the matter alone.

For now at least.

They both choose to forget about it and had a conversation about Prompto and Cindy.

Cindy had only moved in with Cid four years ago now but it had given him a new purpose in life. A chance to get it right when he thought he had failed in protecting his son. Cor related to Cid in that respect. Because of Prompto, Cor’s life was no longer centred around the Crown. He now had someone to look after other than himself. Cor remembered when Cid first took Cindy in. He warned him that one day being the Marshal the of Crownsguard would not matter anymore. That being Cor the Immortal would not be enough. As he wasn’t the Shield of the King. He shouldn’t invest all of his time into Regis because he felt he had too. He didn’t have too. Now, he was glad he took on board Cid’s advice.

Because Prompto was the void he had been missing. He was so glad he had kept him.

When Cid finished fixing the car, Cor smiled at him and questioned the mechanic. “How much do I owe you?”

“Nothin’.”

“Cid.” Cor gave him a warning glare. He wasn’t going to let him get away with this.

However, Cid had other ideas. He pointed a finger at Cor and spoke in a more serious tone then Cor had spoken to him. “Looky here, I ain’t seen ya in a while. You is takin’ that boy to Lestallum, which is an expensive place. Instead of wastin’ ya gil on me, waste it on him alright?”

“Thanks Cid.” Cor said in defeat he could really do with no arguments today. He had, had enough of arguing. The pair then walked back over to the garage and Cor looked at his phone again. The number of miss calls had risen so had the messages. That point Cor felt it was time to go. So, he called into the garage. “Come on Prom where going!”

“Coming!” His little voice responded without a moment’s hesitation.

Prompto soon came into view and he ran straight for his dad, who picked him up easily. Prompto smiled and turned to Cid, still in his dad’s arms before saying. “Nice to meet you Uncle Cid.”

“See ya soon Kid.”

“Bye Cindy.” Prompto said looking at the girl who was now standing next to her grandfather.

“Bye Prom.” Cindy replied waving at him in return.

“Make sure ya both pop in on your way back.” Cid said tipping his hat slightly.

“Will do.”

“We promise.” Prompto smiled brightly at the pair before Cor walked away strapped the bot into the car. Cor quickly got in as well started the engine and pulled out of the garage. 

Now they were finally on their way.


	10. Iris: Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris Amicitia is welcomed into the world. Cor and Prompto are lucky enough to be able to visit her and the rest of Amicitia family after her birth.

It had happened so fast.

Cor was called into the Citadel to take Clarus’ place as Shield, whilst Nivenia was rushed into the Citadel medical wing. Regis had insisted that she had the baby here so that she could have the best treatment possible and both she and Clarus would get there quicker. However, Gladio and Prompto had become a slight issue. Jared had gone out of the city, on a booked holiday. To be fair to him though the baby was a few weeks earlier. There was no way of knowing that Nivenia would have gone into labour so soon. Meaning that there was no one to look after the boys. That was until Cor and Regis both stopped panicking and remembered that Noctis had a nanny.

With Gladio’s birth they didn’t take about the fact that Clarus punched Regis in the face because he told him to calm down.

With Noctis' birth they didn’t talk about the car crash that occurred. Cid didn’t let them forget that though.

With Prompto’s adoption they didn’t talk about the time Cor forgot to put a nappy on the kid and he peed all over the Marshal’s lap.

Now they were not going to talk about Regis and Cor forgetting that Noctis had a nanny. No. Not even Clarus was finding that out.

As soon as they had placed the boys in the Nanny’s care, Regis and Cor tired, and failed, to work. They were both too anxious too. Nivenia had a difficult pregnancy with this little one. At first her blood pressure and sky rocketed. Therefore, she had to go to various checks up and had to be monitored frequently. Because of this she became stressed and it was causing a strain on her and Clarus relationship.

Not like the Shield hadn’t done that himself. But Cor choose to ignore that factor after he, Regis and Clarus had a long chat. Which ended in Clarus and Regis promising it wouldn’t happen again and Cor promising he wouldn’t say a word to Nivenia if they kept to their promise this time. The only positive thing that came out of it was Nivenia’s fifth pregnancy. However, the complications didn’t end there.

Her pregnancy had caused her to faint when she became six months pregnant. Because of the miscarriages before Nivenia was inconsolable for a week after the fall. She didn’t leave the hospital as she had become too scared that she would lose the baby. All of this worry was making her physically and mentally ill as well. It became so bad to the point where Clarus was forced to take leave, so he could ensure Nivenia was stable and Gladio was well looked after.

It was understandable that The King and the Marshal refused to do work as she was in labour. They wanted to be kept updated and unsure that Clarus, Nivenia and the baby were all doing okay.

It wasn’t until the next morning that the baby was born.

The King wanted to go and see the Amicitia’s. However, he was forced to attend a meeting on economics. It was left to the Marshal to bring Gladio to see his little sister. Cor would have taken Noctis, but he was asleep. In the end he decided just to take Gladio and Prom with him. He was certain the little prince did not want to be disturbed. If he was anything like Regis… Cor didn’t want to remember what happened to a 15-year-old version of himself when he decided to wake up the once future King of Lucis.

He shuddered at that memory.

When they got to the medical wing Cor told the boys they had to be quite and gentle around the baby. They listen and were allowed entry.

Going into the room however, it was only Clarus in there with the little baby wrapped up in his arms. Cor’s brain immediately jumped to the worst case scenario. But upon seeing how happy and content Clarus was that thought soon left his head. That still begged the question where Nivenia was though.

Gladio immediately walked over to his dad and gave him a hug. Clarus bent down and hugged his son tightly introducing the little lad to his new baby sister. It was love at first sight for the now proud older brother and he vowed to protect his sister no matter what. Cor and Prompto left at that point. Getting the Shield some well needed coffee and some sweets for Prompto and Gladio. When they returned the baby was now in her bed and Clarus was talking to Gladio about something.

Before, the baby woke up Clarus had time to inform Cor what had happened. Nivenia had lost a bit of blood and was resting in a different room until she regained her strength. Cor was glad that was the case. He could finally put any unfortunate thoughts away.

When the baby woke up Clarus offered her to Cor so he could hold her. The Marshal took his new niece in his arms and was amazed how small she was compared to when Gladio was born. He was like a tank. She. She just looked like a little flower. Which was fitting as when Clarus handed him the baby, he introduced her as Iris.

Iris Amicitia.

However, Cor knew all too well not be misled by her current size. With Clarus as her father and Gladio as her brother. He could tell this little one was going to give everyone a run for their money. She was a Amicitia after all. He wouldn’t except any less. Cor sat down and not long after that Prompto perched himself next to his dad to get a closer look at the baby.

He had never seen a baby before. All he knew was that she was tiny human. Smaller then him and that she wouldn’t be able to talk for a while. Prompto didn’t mind that. He was just so fascinated by her. Gladio was equally interested by his baby sister. However, he had already had a look at her and he knew it was rude to want to keep her for himself. Clarus walked over to Prompto and ruffled his hair as he spoke to the golden haired little boy.  

“This is Iris, Prompto.”

“She is so small.” Was all Prompto could say. She was just looked like the tiniest thing ever in his dads arms.

“Yeah, kid. That’s because she’s a baby.” Cor laughed at Prom. Maybe he should have explained in greater detail what a baby actually was.

“Oh. Uncle Clare? Are all babies this small?” Prompto questioned.

He had some many questions rushing through his head about the baby. When was she going to talk? Walk? Run? Would she be able to play in the nursery with him and Noct? Would she like all the things that they liked? He smiled at that. They would have a new friend. But only when she was old enough obviously. But when would that be?

“Not all of them Prom. Iris came a little bit earlier then she was meant to be. Not to worry though I am sure she will be running circles around everyone in no time.”

Cor snorted. At least Clarus understood what he was getting himself into with having two kids. After what hard work Gladiolus had become when he became two. There was no telling what Iris would be like. Clarus in turned narrowed his eyes at Cor as he knew exactly what he was thinking. What everyone in the Citadel was probably thinking and too scared to say in front of the Shield. The Marshal was not. That was just another reason why they got on so well.

Before Clarus could call Cor out on the laugh Gladiolus sat on the chair next to the Marshal and spoke in proudly.

“I was never that small.”

“No you weren’t.” Clarus agree immediately. His boy was definitely not the same size as Iris when he was born. Gladio was more than likely going to be a taller than him. He was going to have to watch out for that. “But you are going to be good brother and look after her, right?”

“Of course, Daddy. No one is ever going to hurt her while I am around.”

“Good lad.”

Iris then stared to stir in Cor’s arms. That’s when he decided he had, had enough of holding his new niece. He found it hard looking after Prompto when he was younger, and he adopted him when he was one. Cor could not ever imagine what it would be like looking after a new born. He certainly was not looking after Iris like that. Not when Clarus was standing right in front of him.

He then stood up and gently placed Iris back in Clarus’ arms. The Shield smirked at him seeing how uncomfortable he was. Maybe when Nivenia was better and Clarus had returned to work, he may ask Cor to baby sit. Would it be cruel? Yes. Did he care? Not at all. It would be hilarious.

“Clare she is beautiful say congratulations to Nivenia for me.” Cor smiled. Then he felt a familiar tug on his leg and looked down to Prompto who wanted to be picked up. Again.

He really shouldn’t give in. But he always did. He picked the boy up and Prom’s eyes immediately locked on to Iris who had stopped stirring in her dad’s arms. He was so amazed. He smiled and waved at the little girl

“She is so cute.” Prompto continued to smile brightly.

“Can I hold her Dad?” Gladio spoke up feeling a little ignored by the adults and Prompto. His Dad had already told him where his Mum was so he wasn’t really concerned with that. But equally, if attention was being pulled from him already he knew he was not going to like it.

“As long as you sit back and straight up then yes.”

Gladio did exactly what he was told and waited until his dad came and sat by him. Clarus did that and placed the baby in Gladio’s arms but continued to hold her head steady. He knew Gladio would never do anything to hurt Iris. But she was only a few hours old and Gladio was only a child. He wouldn’t understand what he was doing.

With Prompto still in his arms Cor cleared his throat.  “We better get going. I need to make sure Regis hasn’t murdered the council.” 

“Would be a shame if he hasn’t.” Clarus said without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The Marshal didn’t blame Clarus for feeling that way. He felt that way sometimes too. Especially with the older members who had hated on him since he joined. Not to mention the fact he had heard some of them talk about Prompto and the origins of his birth. Needless to say after Cor had a ‘word’ with them, his son was not the topic of conversation again. He was. But he didn’t care about that.

Cor then left the room with Prompto still in his arms. He would have put him down but he would make it to the nursery quicker if Prom didn’t walk. Prompto didn’t mind. He liked hugging his dad. He knew that his dad would be a working a lot harder since he had taken Uncle Clare’s job for a bit.

He kinda felt sorry for Noctis and Gladio. There dads were so busy all the time and they didn’t spend as much time with their dads as he did. He was lucky in that sense. He would not waste any time he now got with his him.

But none of those questions had left the little boy's brain. He wanted to know everything about Iris. However, his dad would probably explain that to him later. Above all else he wanted to know where his Auntie was. He tugged on his Dads shoulder and spoke as they continued to walk.  

“Dad? Is Auntie Nivenia okay?”

“Yes Prompto. She is just resting. Having little Iris has made her tired that’s all.” Cor reassured him with a smile. He just prayed none of the Crownsguard were walking by when he did that.

“Oh that’s good. Maybe Noctis and I should make a card for her to make her feel better.”

“That’s a good idea. I am sure she would love that.”

It just amazed Cor how kind and caring Prompto was. Cor wasn’t like that. Maybe Cid and Clare were right. Prompto was nothing like him. It certainly was a good thing. He could not imagine raising a little version of himself. He was a twat when he was younger. He could still be one now. But Prompto wasn’t like that.

He always seemed to think of others before himself and always made sure that he was happy when he came back from work. This kid really was Cor’s blessing. He couldn’t be happier to have him. Even if he did like to give Cor a heart attack, by playing hide and seek and not informing the Marshal that was what he was doing.  

“Dad?” Prompto asked innocently.

“Yeah.”

“Where do babies come from?”

_No. No. No. No. No._


	11. Uncle Weskham: Cor the Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor is in tasked with looking after the children. All FIVE of the children. Lucky for him though Wesk shows up at the Citadel unexpectedly and saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. I have really enjoyed this story. I am sad it it coming to a close. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Today was not the Marshal’s day.

Not only had he been ordered to stay at the Citadel until further notice, he was also given one simple instruction. That was to watch over the children. All five of them: Prompto, Noctis, Gladiolus, Iris and Ignis. He understood why he had to look after Prom, for that was his son. But Ignis and Noctis, they had assigned people to look after them. Ignis even had his uncle living here. However, the King’s word was final and he was to remain within a private area of the Citadel and look after them. With Gladio, he was fine with looking after him. Since Iris was born he was usually well behaved. Well Iris… she was a 4 month old baby and he was stuck baby sitter her.

He hated the crying. He really wasn’t the best person to be look after all of these kids at once. Although, he did have maids and guards at hand if he really couldn’t cope. But he couldn’t let this defeat gim. He was Cor the Immortal. If five children became his downfall. What the hell was he? 

What could really go wrong?

Cor regretted thinking those words. Within half an hour Gladio and Noctis had already begun fighting. The little Prince liked to remind everyone in the room who was in charge. Fortunately though, Regis had told Noctis he was to listen to Cor, if he didn’t he would have to attend extra history lessons. The Marshal hoped that would work in his favour. And it did. For about 10 minutes.

Because Noctis realised that Cor was looking after him because Regis couldn’t and Cor wasn’t allowed to leave until both his Dad and Uncle Clarus had told him otherwise. However, Prom became his little angel there. Asking Noctis to be nice and considerate to his dad. Only then did Noctis listen. Maybe now the Prince would actually listen to him if Prompto decided to remain on his side.

There was always a chance he wouldn’t. Cor just had to faith that his son would.

By the time it got to halfway through the day everything had turned into chaos. Iris wouldn’t stop crying because she missed her mum and dad. Gladio was still fighting Noctis with Ignis trying to get in the middle of it. Prompto was staying at Noctis’ side but trying his hardest to stay out of it. But because Iris was crying Cor couldn’t stop the fighting.

Cor ended up praying to every one of the Six that all them would just stop. Because of how stubbon he was he didn't want to ask anyone for help.

By some miracle they suddenly all stopped.

Cor looked to see all of the children staring at the door and Iris had somehow fallen asleep in his arms. The Marshal raised an eye brow at the children until he heard a voice. A very familiar and very welcomed voice:

“Leonis. Lovely to see you again. I can see you have taken on the new role of baby siting .”

It was Weskham. Weskham bloody Armaugh. Cor was happy to see him. Somehow he had actually gotten all of the kids to shut up just by being present. Cor hadn’t seen him in ages. It was a very welcomed, yet unexpected, surprise. He was not informed that Wesk was coming to visit. He was fairly certain Regis and Clarus would have told him if they knew. So why was he here?

Wait a second. He just called him a baby sitter….

Instead of smiling and greeting his brother in a kind manner the Marshal snapped and barked a order at the older man. “Take that back.”

“You are looking after five children Cor.” Wesk laughed as he gestured to the little girl sleeping in his arms.

Wesk hadn’t met Prompto or Iris yet. It made him feel a little awful. Prompto had been his nephew for four years now and Wesk had not been to visit. He had met Gladio many times and he even met Ignis and his Uncle. He was at the Citadel long enough to witness the little Prince being born. But out of Regis, Clarus, Cid and Cor. Wesk had always favoured the younger of the four. If all of the men were honest they all favoured Cor over one another. Which heavily annoyed the Marshal. They still treated him like he was baby because of it.

However, that only upset Wesk further. Because he hadn’t seen his favourite brother’s son yet. Now because of his surprise visit he was finally going to meet both Prompto and Iris.  

“I am not a child.” Gladio spoke up crossing his arms over his chest. Which made Cor roll his eyes. Why did this kid remind him so much of himself? The look on Wesk’s face only confirmed that he was thinking the same thing.

“Actually, you are.” Ignis correct him pushing up his glasses as he spoke.

“Shut up Iggy.”

“Don’t tell Iggy to shut up.” Noctis said defending Ignis from his Shield. _Not again_. Cor thought as he saw a fight start to brew. 

“Noct, you can’t say that word.” Prompto said innocently as he tapped Noct’s shoulder.

His child was too innocent and pure for this world sometimes. Why couldn’t Noctis and Gladio be a little more like him?

“What are you going to do about it Princess?”

“By the Six help me.” Cor said as Iris started to wake up in his arms. He really could do without going through that again. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was going to be the thing that would finally break him. Why did he listen to Regis? Why was he still Marshal? He never signed up for looking after five children at once. That was not in his contract. He was making sure he was getting a pay raise if he hadn’t quit his job by the end of this.

“I am not the Six but I can try.” Wesk laughed as he saw how uncomfortable Cor was getting. It was funny. Wesk had seen Cor cut throw a man without an issue. But now a mere fight between an eight and a five year old, was causing him so much stress. He could not wait to inform Cid about this.

Back to the task at hand Wesk cleared his throat and said very sternly. “Boys.” Immediately they all stopped arguing and looked up towards Wesk with blank expressions on their faces. They were all taken back that he had spoken to them in a such a way. Because they were silent Wesk continued to speak in the same tone. “You are going to make Lady Iris cry if you keep shouting.”

“Sorry.” The boys said in unison.

The Marshal just blinked. He had tried that and Noctis and Gladio refused to listen to him. How? This really wasn’t fair. They knew Cor better then Wesk and they did what they were told as soon as he spoke. Cor shook his head. If he was 20 years old he would have thrown a fit over that. Lucky for Wesk he was more mature and he had Iris in his arms.

“Now, if you are all good for the reminder of the day I will let you have some homemade ice cream.” Wesk smiled as the all of the kids faces lit up.

“Oh kids. You better be good. Uncle Wesk’s ice cream is the best.” Cor continued to taught the children who’s smiles just got wider.

However, Cor’s smiled faded as soon as Wesk spoke. Why was he friends with him again?

“And Cor knows the pain of not being allowed my homemade ice cream, don’t you?”

Really? Did he really need to bring that up in front of the Kids? Regis and Clarus were no better. They liked to remind him he was still the youngest out of all of them. He didn’t like to be reminded of that day. Cid, Clarus, Regis and Wesk were all eating the ice cream and as a punishment Cor was made to sit and watch. Being only 15 at the time he was very bitter about it. He was still slightly bitter now. Why did he bring it up, the kids were only going to ask questions.

He was right. Prompto pulled on his trouser leg and spoke innocently, like always.

“How dad?”

“Did you do something bad?” Gladio laughed.

“Did you disobey my dad?” Noctis asked.

“The Marshal wouldn’t do that Noct.” Ignis politely reminded him.

Cor didn’t know which was worse. Having the Kids fight or them bombarding him with questions. Both of which were annoying. He really didn’t want to be doing this for much longer.

“Well…” Cor said trailing off. Thinking back he really wasn’t a good influence on children.

“He went off on his own without telling anyone and started a fight he couldn’t win.” Wesk chuckled as he watch all of the children’s faces drop. Wesk was such a bloody twat sometimes.

“Dad that’s naughty.”

“Thanks, Wesk.”

“Pleasure.”

Even if Wesk annoyed him, Cor was so glad that he was there. He helped him to keep the kids entertained and cooked everyone food when it was dinner time. Cor had missed that cooking so much. All of the boys seemed to love it as well. Ignis even offered to help and asked for the recipe so he could have a go at making the same food. It was a good skill to have and if Ignis was going to be the Princes adviser it would definitely help the pair grow closer. The little Prince did love his food.

Wesk even helped put all the children to bed. Being in the private quarters of the Citadel, all of the boys had their own rooms and guards stood outside the door to ensure that no one disturbed the sleeping children. The only one that was difficult to put to bed was Iris. She was a baby and Clarus has complained many times about her sleeping pattern. Cor knew he was in for a long night. Lucky for him though Wesk had decided to stay so he could speak to both Clarus and Regis in the morning. At least they could look after her in shifts.

When they finally got a moment to themselves, Cor and Wesk had a well needed catch up. They mainly talked about Wesk’s life in Altissa and how he had quickly adapted to Altissian life. With Cor, the only thing he had and wanted to talk about was Prompto. Like Cid, Wesk agreed being a father suited him. Everyone could see it had changed Cor for the better.

Not long after that Wesk finally asked what had been on his mind all day.

“Why are you looking after the children anyway?”

“Nivenia found out.”

“Oh…”

Regis and Clarus had broken their promise, again, and Nivenia found out. Cor was the first to know she had found out. He was the first to see how broken hearted she was. She had rushed into his office crying her eyes out telling him what she now knew. Because they had broken their promise, Cor broke his. He told her that it had been going on for a while and he was sorry that he hadn’t told her before.

That was why he was looking after them. All three of them needed to talk this out without any interruption. He thought he had the easy job out them all looking after the children. He was so wrong. But this was bound to happen eventually. Wesk and Cor were shocked that she hadn’t found out sooner. So whatever the King and Shield got. They both deserved in their opinions.

 “Yeah. Thought that her, Clarus and Regis needed to talk things out.”

“Sensible idea.” Wesk shook his head with disappointment. After all this time and they still acted like horny teenagers. “Can’t say I am surprised either. They never hid it well. Not even as teenagers. Thought they would have learnt though after Aulea died.”

Poor Aulea. Cor wondered sometimes if she knew. Maybe that was why she died? Because she couldn’t take this betrayal. But the best thing to do now was just stay out of it. He didn’t want to get involved anymore and neither did Wesk.

“Damage is done now.” Cor said as Iris started to cry again. He picked her up from the Moses basket that was laid out in front of him and slowly began to rock her in his arms. Trying his hardest to sooth the child.

Then both men looked behind them as they heard a little voice that made it’s way into the room.

 “Dad?”

Standing there was little Prompto with his Chocobo doll in one had and rubbing his eye with the other. He was even wearing matching Chocobo PJ’s and slippers. He looked so tired and cute standing there staring at his dad.

“Prom you should be asleep.” Cor said as continued to rock Iris. He wanted to pick him up and give him a hug. But unfortunately, he had to look after Iris instead. As much as he loved Iris he would much prefer hugging his son then his niece.

“Can you read me a story please?”

“Prom, I have got to settle Iris I am afraid.” Cor said sadly. He wished he could. He really did.

Wesk could see that it was upsetting Cor. Prompto asked so sweetly. There was no way that he could deny the boy a story. So he stood up from the chair and walked over to Prompto as he began to speak to him in a calm manner. “How about this little one. I will tell you a story about your father’s adventures and then we go to sleep.”

“Yes please. Thank you Uncle Wesk.” Prompto’s eyes immediately lit up and he took Wesk’s hand without questioned. He loved hearing about the adventures his dad went on. His dad was his hero and everything to him. Prompto couldn’t think of a better story.

“My pleasure.”

“Don’t tell him something that will put me in a bad light.” Cor called out as the pair walked away.

“Then I can’t tell him anything.”

“Hey.”


	12. Father and Son: Do I Have a Mum?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor is finally understands what it means to be a dad. He couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sad this has ended.
> 
> I have really enjoyed writing this. I just want to thank everyone who has read this left Kudos and commented. It means the world and it really encouraged me to continue writing this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and I have many more ideas for this series. So hopefully, if you read them, you will continued to enjoy them as well. 
> 
> Thank you :)

It was a quite evening.

Cor and Prompto were sitting in the living room. Prompto was sitting on the floor making a right mess. He had toy cars and trains spread out across the floor. He had soft toys littler everywhere. And he had fast food wrappers around him. It was not a healthy dinner, but Cor had to feed the boy quickly tonight. He had so much work on his plate at the moment, thanks to the last successful seige that Niflheim had placed on Lucis. That unfortunately meant he had to take a lot of paper work home with him. That’s why he didn’t mind the mess that Prom had created. He was doing any better. For he had a mountain of paper on the coffee table next to the chair he was sitting on. He could feel one of his headaches coming on. Sometimes it really wasn’t worth being Marshal.

However, because Prompto had seen his dad with all this work he decided that he was going to copy him. He was in circled by colouring pens and paper. Because he didn’t know what Cor was doing he decided to draw pictures. Most of them consisted of moogles and Chocobos. He liked drawing Chocobos the best. But he also had drawn a few of him and Cor, Regis and Noctis, and Clarus, Nivenia, Gladio and Iris, and Iggy, Gladio, Noct and himself. He loved his family but Prompto couldn’t get on question out of his head.

It had happened a few months ago now and Prompto hadn’t asked. He hadn’t asked because he didn’t know or understand how his dad felt about it. But he was becoming restless with it. So he turned around to look at his dad and politely got his attention.  

“Dad?”

“Yes Prom.” Cor stop what he was doing and focused all his attention on to his son. He had done enough paper work for one night anyway.

“Is Gladio, Iris and Uncle Clare sad because Auntie Nivenia left?”

“Yeah mate. Uncle Clare, Gladio and Iris are very sad. But we are going to be here for them. Just like we were here when Noctis lost his mum.”

Cor didn’t blame Nivenia for leaving. She just packed up one night and left. Leaving everything behind. It was heart breaking for Gladio and Iris. Because of their dad’s actions they had no mum. The Marshal was very pissed off at the Shield when it happened. But Cor knew it wasn’t his place or his business. He soon let it go of it and realised he had to be there for his nephew and niece. That was the right thing to do.

It was the only thing he could do.

Cor was naturally expecting more questions from Prompto. He was at that stage when he was questioning everything. However, he did not expect what came out of Prompto’s mouth next.

“Do I have a mum?”

“No. Prom. Sorry you don’t.”

“Why? Did she die? Or did she leave?”

The Marshal had never really thought about that before. Cor didn't have any information on the his birth mother. In his file, that he found when he found him, it never mentioned her anywhere. Because of that he couldn't give his son any comfort on the subject. Then another thought came to mind. A mother figure in Prompto's life had never crossed his mind. That sort of made him upset. He never thought that Prompto would want that. He never thought Prompto would even ask. Cor, well he wasn’t interested in whole concept of a relationship. He was definitely married to the job as it were. 

However, the best thing to do was to be honest. He hadn’t lied to the boy before. He wasn’t about to start now.

“Honestly I don’t know. All I know is that when I found you, there was no recorded of your mum.”

Yet again Prompto amazed him. He was expecting sorrow to make its way on the boys face. Or him to ask more questions on the matter to see if he could get answers. But instead Prompto just smiled at his dad and accepted what he was told. “That’s okay, I don’t need one anyway I have you. Did you have a mum and dad?”

“Yes, sparky I did. Everyone does.”

“What happened to your mum?”

That was another question Cor was not expecting. And something he never really thought about. Not anymore at least. Huh? He never thought about his mum anymore. He didn’t really think about anyone who he wasn’t still actively in contact with. Maybe, he should.

His mum. Amara Leonis.

Thinking about it now he did miss her. Prom would never get to know her. That was the thing that sadden him the most thinking about her then. He smiled to himself for a second before informing Prompto what happened to her. He didn’t go into detail. He was too young for that.

 “She died when I was young. Just before my 13th birthday.”

“Does it make you sad?”

“Sometimes.” Cor admitted.

It wasn’t nice. He remembered coming home on the day she died. He had just enlisted in the Crownsguard and they were finally able to get a regular income again. No more of Cor getting in trouble with the law so they could feed themselves and pay rent. But that wasn't what was important to Cor then. What was important, was that he was finally able to pay for his mum’s anti-depressants. They could have been a family again. But that wasn’t going to happen. She had already topped herself before he got the chance to tell her the news. He found her. It did make him sad. Sadder then he liked to admit. But he never blamed her for that. In fact, he only remembered the happy moments that the two of them had together. That was the only way the 13 year old version of him got through it.

How he still choose to cope with it.

Seeing that his dad was sad, Prompto stood up and waddled over to his dad and sat himself onto his lap. He then gave Cor a hug which he quickly returned. Prompto did always make things better. He was too innocent and sweet for words. Talking about his mum, now Prompto’s nan, made Cor want to share his memories with him. So he got out his wallet and pulled a picture out of it. It was a picture of his mum.

“Look I have a picture of her, if you want to see.”

Prompto instantly looked at the photo. She had the same eyes as his dad and had long light brown hair. She did look like his dad. He couldn’t take his eyes off the photo.

“She looks pretty.”

“Yeah she was.” Cor smiled down at Prompto who had not taken his eyes of the picture. He had been doing that a lot recently. Just staring at pictures at the Citadel and at the Amicitia mansion. Even his school said he got distracted by the photos that were hung up on the wall. He didn’t understand why he was so fascinated with them. He never was. He didn’t have many photos at all. He had one of his mum. One of him, Regis, Cid, Clarus and Wesk together. One of his nephews and niece. One of him and Prom. That’s probably why he had never noticed this reaction from Prom before.

“What you are staring at?” Cor asked, hoping Prompto would finally give him the answer he needed.  

“I don’t understand if someone isn’t here, how can you have a picture of them.” Prompto said with confusion.

That made Cor laugh. Oh he really was too sweet.

“Prom it’s a photo. Photo's are taken to keep your memories safe. So you don't forget the people you love or the things you have done.”

“Huh? Can we take a photo?”

“Sure.” Cor then got his phone out of his pocket and moved so that him and Prompto were closer together. He then set up the camera and made sure it was good one before taking it. He didn’t like having his photo taken but Prompto asked. He was always made exceptions to any rule if Prompto was involved. “Right smile.” Cor didn’t need to tell Prompto that. He was always smiled.

Cor took a couple to ensure he got the right one. He then flicked through the pictures to think of the best one to show the boy. When he had found it he shows him. “There you go Prom.”

“Wow. That’s awesome.” Prompto’s smile only grew wider as did his eyes.

“You like that?”

“Yeah it’s super cool. I can take some photo’s please Dad.”

“Sure, don’t drop the phone though.” Cor handed him his phone.

As soon as he did that Prompto jumped off his lap and started to take a lot of photos. Some were of Cor. He was going to delete those ones. Others were of his toys and some of himself. That smiled never faded with every single photo the boy took.

That made Cor think. Prom didn’t really express much of a key interested in a lot of things. He loved Chocobos but every kid loved them. He never had anything that was his and only his. But now, Cor could see that his son was enjoying this. Maybe, that was what he would grow up to be. A photographer. The Marshal had thought about Prompto’s future on the odd occasion. Looking at him, he didn’t want him to join the Crownsguard. He didn’t want Prompto to be tied down to something he may not enjoy simply because his dad was Cor the Immortal. But seeing how happy the simple act of taking pictures was making his son. He would never discourage this hobby.

Not ever.

Cor was then pulled by his thoughts by yet another question Prompto was asking him.

“Dad? If everyone has a mum. Does that mean everyone has a dad as well?”

“Yes.”

“What about your dad? Is he still around?”

Why was Prompto asking all these unexpected questions today? He didn’t think he was going to be answering any of these until Prom was at least ten. He was only five. But instead he choose to answer it anyway.

“No. I don’t know where he is Prom.”

Another thing the Marshal choose to forget about it.

His dad left him when he was 7 years old. He told his mum he was going out to take her locket to a jeweller to be fix and that he would be back in an hour or two. After five hours Cor knew he wasn’t coming back. He didn’t even know if the man was dead or alive. After how he left without saying a word Cor no longer cared. Cor was happy accepting the fact he was an orphan and that, that man meant nothing to him now _._ Craven Leonis. _Cowardly Lion_. The name suited him perfectly. That was another reason for joining the Crownsguard. He did not want his name being determined by the actions of his own dad. But because that had happened to him he vowed to never do that to Prompto. He would never do that to the person he loved more the life itself.

He then felt Prompto climb up on to his lap again and before Cor knew what Prompto was going he wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug.

“Well, we have each other. You are the best dad in the world, I love you more than anything else.” Prompto smiled sweetly as he snuggled into his dad. Cor immediately returned the gestured and hugged him back.

This man. The man who took him away from that place. He protected him from the cold and looks that people gave him. He was the man who came back for him and who always ensured that he was alright. This was his dad. He loved Cor more then Chocobos, more than Uncle Regis or Clarus. Prompto felt so lucky to have this man as his dad. Very lucky indeed. 

“Love you too Prom. As long as we have each other we will be alright.”


End file.
